Taking Him Back
by 10joinfei
Summary: Long Before Hell Kaiser, Zane Invited Atticus and Alexis to come to Domino after school was out. Zane takes Alexis to the underground ring and before they both know it, they are wrapped up in something bigger then they could even imagine. Royalshipping!
1. But I dont WANNA go!

Hi Fay here… along with my brother Perry… who is going to do most of the typing because I broke (actually a bad sprain) my wrist…

I've noticed that a lot of the Royal shippers have been updating/making new stories!

YAY! So here's another story that I wrote in my extremely boring Spanish class!

(This is where Perry is going to start typing)

HIIIII I'm Fays brother Perry! I'm typing because my sisters a Klutz and sprained her wrist…

FAY MOST OF THIS IS IN SPANISH!

_(Fay again…) _

_Lo siento hermano menor! Mi professora es muy abborido!_

(Perry)

STOOOOOP! I don't take Spanish!

_Fine… sorry I have to translate it be back in a min…_

About an hour later!

YAY IT'S IN ENGLISH!

(Fay rolls her eyes)

Here's the new story!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Atticus Rhodes was walking quickly through the streets of Domino. He was dragging his sister Alexis behind him.

They where going to see the semi finals of the pro league dueling tournament. It was a big match between Hell Kaiser Zane, and some other duelist that Atticus didn't know or care about.

The two Rhodes siblings had been invited long before to see the finals, before Zane became Hell Kaiser, before the society of light, and way before he had broke Alexis's heart.

Alexis had asked why they where going. She didn't want to go. She had wanted to before, but the last time she saw Zane she changed her mind.

Atticus made her go. And she didn't know why. She didn't know how Atticus was going to try to get his best friend back to his old… slightly normal self.

Atticus had assumed that Zane forgot that he invited them. _And that's a good thing_ he thought to himself. The element of surprise was on his side.

The two siblings finally arrived at their hotel. It was nice, one of the nicest places in domino. And of course it was full of dueling fans.

Atticus ignored the squeals of fan girls and dueling fans, just trying to check in to the hotel was his goal.

_And besides_ he thought to himself _Alexis will have my head if I get distracted._

Finally they made it to the front desk.

"Hi welcome to the Domino Plaza. Mr. um. Rhodes. Your room is all ready. If you need anything please hesitate to ask, I mean don't hesitate to ask, yeah. Your room is all ready." The nervous, obviously overworked check in lady (sorry Fay forgot what it was called) said

Alexis rolled her eyes. She was still upset over coming. Atticus knew she didn't want to go. But he made her come.

The two siblings rode up in the elevator to the top floor.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Alexis made a look. One that said _why the heck are we here_.

"Because Lexi, where going to do to Zane what Jaden did to you." Atticus said before picking up their bags and walking towards their room.

Alexis was confused. She had no idea what her brother meant. But she wasn't going to ask for him to clarify. She knew with her brother, it was better to sit back and watch his plans unfold.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Atticus had finally finished unpacking, he jumped onto his bed and watched his sister look at her duel monsters cards.

She picked one up and sighed at it.

Atticus knew which card it was, power bond.

It was the Card Zane had given her when he told her that he loved her.

She kept it, after everything that had happened she kept it.

The Icy memory still was locked away in her head.

That phone call with him.

She had called right after he made it back to the top. Saying congratulations.

She had ignored all her friends comments about how he had lost it. How he wasn't the same Zane he once was.

She ignored all of it, saying it was just his new dueling alter ego, how on the inside he was still the same.

He had answered the phone angry.

_Yes?_

She was polite and just happy to talk to the man she loved.

_Hi Zane, it's me Alexis!_

His mood did not change.

_Oh._

She was frustrated but did not swing from her happy mood.

_Great job in that duel, we all watched it._

It was the next comment that had really burned

_Like you would know a REAL victory. Your just a little school girl, who I have no time for._

She had become upset, but wouldn't let her voice change

_What? _

He answered her

_I have no time for you. Don't call me. I don't love you. All I love is victory, and you are not victory, you're a loser._

She had started to cry over the phone

_Who are you? What have you done with Zane?_

He obviously didn't care that she was crying

_I am Hell Kaiser Zane. Zane is long gone. Don't count on him coming back. You where part of Zane's life, not mine._

And with that he had hung up.

The next morning she had joined the society of light.

Everyone said it was because she lost, but it wasn't that at all.

She lost on purpose, she wanted to be reborn, and she wanted to forget him.

But it never worked.

She pretended not to care about him; she didn't want to go to the finals, or the semi finals.

All she wanted was Zane back.

111111111111111111111111

This is Fay typing…

Hi about half way through when I was translating it, I decided to have it not be a one shot anymore. So expect a new chapter up once I have another really boring Spanish class again...

10 JOIN

Fan girls rock

LOVE FAY!


	2. Yearbook awards

GUESS WHAT! I have a math problem for you.

OK! Fay + really boring Spanish class?

THAT'S RIGHT! A NEW CHAPTER!

Sooooo here it is!

10 JOIN

(And yes this is half Fay half Perry. But it is in English this time…)

The two Rhodes siblings where walking back from a nice dinner out on the town. Okay so it consisted of seven death glares from Alexis towards her older brother. And Alexis almost thronging up when the waiter sneezed in her meal… but after everything that had happened at the academy that year, it wasn't that bad.

"Lexi, did you see the yearbook?" Atticus asked when the two of them got into the elevator.

She shook her head; she didn't want to see herself in her white ice phase so she hadn't even opened it up to see that had one the best and Most Likely awards.

"well, We both won a few awards, I was reading it on the boat ride and I forgot to tell you,

I won most likely to be on Broadway, best looking guy, most charismatic, AND Most likely to… yeah… okay so I won most likely to ditch dueling."

Atticus said, looking sort of mixed up. He wanted to be a pop star, but at the same time, he had no idea that the school was so against his dueling.

Alexis laughed, knowing all the awards where well given, well except for the Broadway one, had anyone ever even heard him sing… he sucks!(seriously he does)

"So what did I win?" Alexis asked,

"Well for the second year in a row, you won, Best looking girl, most talented duelist girl, and cutest couple." He said, grinning

"Cutest couple? With who?" Alexis asked, sure she had won it when Zane was still in the school, but with him gone?

"I'll give you a hint; he wants to Chazz you up." Atticus said, laughing hysterically.

"With CHAZZ? But I'm not even, are you kidding?" Alexis asked

"Nope! Not at all, it wasn't me, it was your roommates." Atticus said, dishonestly

"Oh… yeah I believe you." Was all she could answer.

"You know the newest episode of Celebrity Room Raid is on tonight." Atticus said, trying to shift the topic of the conversation

"Yeah, their doing a special one for the duelists in the semi finals, so Phoenix, Wheeler, Fein, and well, The Hell Kaiser." Alexis said, sounding upset.

"So you want to watch? You do like that show a lot." Atticus asked, trying to keep his little sister from crying.

"Its only fun when you haven't seen the person's room before. Wheeler has been on the show twice, Aster's room will probably be just like his dorm room and I don't care about Fein and well…" she stopped herself

"You've been in Zane's room." Atticus said with an "I know what you did last summer" look on his face, attempting to make a joke.

"And what do you mean by that?" Alexis said, catching that her brother was making a joke.

"Well, I tried to go in there to tell you something last year, but things in there where so, Heated, I couldn't interrupt." Atticus said, raising his eyebrows

Alexis virtually choked on air.

"What? When?" she asked, shocked

_Damn it I thought we locked the door._ Alexis thought

"Remember last year, when we where going back home but our flight was canceled so Zane offered to let us stay with him, well about two hours after we got there, when Zane was "showing you his birthday gift to me" and I was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale about the shadow rider thing?" Atticus started with a smirk on his face

Alexis nodded, _Note to self, kill Atticus, and whoever made the lock to Zane's room_

"_Well_, Mom and Dad called the house telling us our new flight info, so I went to tell you, but when I opened the door…" he Grinned so large it took up most of the extra space in the elevator

Thank goodness,

The elevator pinged and they where back on their floor

So, in silence, the siblings walked toward their room.

Right before he opened the door, Atticus put his mouth next to his sister's ear,

"And I think I remember seeing some under the shirt action to."

BAM!

Alexis hit her brother so hard that he fell to the ground

"When you're ready to give up the topic of my ruined love life, you can come back inside Atty" Alexis said to her semi conscious brother.

End chapter.

YAY! Sorry it's short; I hope the next one will be longer!

Oh Zane might not be in it for another chapter, depends on how I feel.

K soooooooo

10 JOIN  
FANGIRLS ROCK

LOVE FAY!


	3. Celebrity room raid

Hey everyone! Incase I forgot to mention it before this Is a sequel of my first two GX stories, the Fontaine Loophole, and The Play, though it is not required to read them, The Play is really funny, and The Fontaine Loophole is really cute! So the order goes as follows

The Fontaine Loohpole

The Play

Taking Him Back.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, but I wish I did!

10 JOIN!

Zane, er, Hell Kaiser Zane, sat on the soft bed in his hotel room. He just returned home to let some dumb show, "raid his room" and was now sitting in his hotel room waiting for the next day to come. He was very prepared to OWN the Finals.

Mr. Shroud suddenly appeared in his room.

"the shows about to start Mr. Truesdale." He said grabbing the remote.

"How, Did, YOU, get in here, and more importantly, when are you leaving?" Hell Kaiser asked

"After we see the show, your publicist assured me that it was good, and they wont show any law suit worthy, Mr. Truesdale." Mr. Shroud answered

"And **why** did you let some stupid TV crew come and invade my room and film it?" Hell Kaiser asked, emphasizing the word why.

"Publicity Mr. Truesdale" He answered.

And with that he turned the television on.

"HI this is Celebrity Room Raid, I'm Raine and I have a real treat for you, we have FOUR raids this week, and they are all Celebrities that you know and love this years top four duelists in the World league. Edo Phoenix, Grant Wheeler, Anna Fein, and Zane Hell Kaiser Truesdale"

"Publicist my ass, they didn't even get my title right" Zane said, looking at His agent.

"I'll talk to Miss Kagura in the morning, Mr. Truesdale"

"Okay to start off we are going to America to check out Anna Fein's New York City apartment." Raine said in her ultra high pitched and annoying voice.

"Is it just me but does that Raine girl have a new hair color every episode?" Zane asked

"I was uninformed you watched this show, Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud asked, surprised.

"I don't like it, I watched it with my girlfr- I watched it when I was in school, I don't like it" Zane covered quickly.

"Of course Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud answered

"Okay, Now where going back to Japan, To check out the home of Grant Wheeler, the son of two of the most famous duelists from when the game first originated, Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler. And with a gene pool like that he is sure to have some sweet things in his house." Raine said, overly enthusiastically.

"Does anyone think its weird that a looser like Joey Wheeler would end up with Mai Valentine and have a badass duelist son like Grant Wheeler?" Zane asked annoyed

"You beat him in your second pro league duel, Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud said, not annoyed at his clients rude comments.

The two sat in silence watching a montage of the pictures of Grant with several famous duelists over the years.

"Well wasn't that exiting? Okay so we have two more duelists to show you right after this commercial break so don't change that channel" Raine said, sounding like she pumped Prozac straight into her blood stream.

"Stupid Mary Sue. You sent everything I told you to, to storage, right?" Zane asked suddenly nervous.

"of course, Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud answered, getting ready to leave once the commercials where over, not to see the Kaiser explode when he saw what Mr. Shroud left in his room "by accident".

"Unfortunately, I must go, I have some press to cover, I shall see you at the stadium two hours before the semi finals; see you tomorrow, Mr. Truesdale." Mr. Shroud said as he left the room.

Zane rolled his eyes, _so weird._

"and were back, now we are going to raid Edo Phoenix's room. Now before we go in, just remember he is only sixteen AND he lives by himself."

Zane proceeded to watch as they reviled that the number one duelist in the world leuge had Yugi posters and superhero sheets, and as they showed the pictures in his room there was one that caught his eye, It was a duel academy frame with a picture of Edo, Jaden, Sirius, Hasselberry, Bastion, Atticus, Chazz, and Alexis standing in front of the Red Dorm.

"Wasn't that so great, now its time for a first, Hell Kaiser Zane Truesdale allowed us to raid his room, and trust me we found some GREAT scoops!" Raine said, instantly he recognized his home.

"Where outside Hell Kaisers room in his house right outside Domino!

_She opened the door_

Wow could this room BE any cleaner?

And of course here are about a million awards, can anyone say PREFECTIONST?

And what is this? Oh it's his yearbook from last year! Let's take a look!

Okay he won Best looking guy, best duelist, most poised, and, whoa!

Get this everyone!

Zane Truesdale won CUTEST COUPLE!

This is amazing!

Awww look how pretty the lucky girl is,

Her name is…. Why don't we look for her picture and see who this girl is…"

Zane was speechless:-O yeah his face looked a bit like that.

"Okay we found her picture, Alexis Rhodes, and ohhhhh, theres a NOTE! Okay it reads

Dear Zane,

I'm going to miss you so much next year, good luck in the pros, please visit this summer!

Love Alexis

Ps: I'm glad we broke curfew that night…

I'm sorry girls but it looks like your Kaiser is taken… or maybe not? I don't see any recent pictures here.

So now lets look at all the pictures we found around the Truesdale house with little Zane, and trust me he was a looker back then too." Raine smiled as the camera switched to the picture montage.

Zane's life started flashing before his eyes.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gIRLFRIEND?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zane screamed

TO BE CONTINUED!

Bwahahahahahahahahahhahahaha sorry I got this idea when my friend made a Room Raiders spoof for a video project, but there will be more with the Rhodes siblings in my next update!

10 JOIN  
FANGIRLS RULE  
LOVE FAY!


	4. A Dream or an Omen?

Yay another update… have I ever mentioned how sitting in your grandparents house with no internet access is NOT FUN! Yeah I'm just kinda chilling here now… oh HALLOWEEN I need to buy a costume… I am going to be an evil fairy! I was going to be Faye Valentine from cowboy bebop, but I decided against it because she is a bit of a… is it okay to use this word in a story? Sure why not… WHORE! Or at least she dresses like one… okay enough of my boring life… oh I have a question that I would like everyone who is reading to send me in a review… but only if you want…

What GX character's room would you like Raine to raid?… I have an idea for a story but unfortunately I can't figure out what I want to do with it… ok…

Here's the update!

Atticus Rhodes stood in a dark room he didn't recognize, dressed in a tux with a small black mask covering his face,(Yeah… he looked HOT!) around him there where equally dressed up men and women, all looking toward something in the center of the room. He turned his body slowly. There was a cage in the center of the room; two silhouettes stood facing each other

Then…..

KABOOM! There was an explosion and one of the figures fell.

"VICTORY FOR THE CHALLENGER!" a voice shouted, in a slightly southern accent.

Then there was a sickening scream and the audience applauded.

As all the other people began to walk out, Atticus walked to the center of the room.

There he saw some blue hair and heard his sisters voice,

"Wimp" _my sister is such a badass sometimes_ Atticus thought to himself,

"Everyone is Lex" he heard Zane

Then he saw the two of them move toward each other and kiss.

_Awww there back together again_ he thought

But then he noticed,

Zane was still in his Hell Kaiser garb, and his sister, in a very gothed out version of her school uniform.

"THE HELL KAISER AND HIS HELL QUEEN" Atticus heard the southern voice yell.

_Alexis… the Hell Queen? No way the white ice was bad enough!_ Atticus thought to himself panicked.

"STOP! STOP. Stop! Stop. Stop, stop! Stop. stop, stop?" Atticus yelled over and over, decreasing in urgency and volume with each word.

Then the two broke apart and laughed.

All of a sudden he felt himself falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he was about to hit the bottom of a hole

He shot up and looked around,

He was in bed at the hotel.

_Dream, just a bad dream_ he thought

_Or an omen?_ He shook the nasty thought from his head, breathing out slowly

Not being one to sit around and mope, he jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, to perform his morning ritual,

He looked into the mirror and said,

"Who is the best looking in the land?

Who is the Most loved in the land?

Who gets all the girls?

Who is the smartest and nicest and best actor in all the land?

Who is the master of love?

WHO HAS THE BEST HAIR in all the land?" he smiled and yelled

Then he turned around and turned the shower on,

Then he spun back at the mirror,

"the one, the only, ATTICUS RHODES" he yelled and smiled.

And then he hopped into the shower.

(unfortunately I am not going to write this out much to the disappointment of… me!)

As he toweled off and got dressed he noticed something,

Something missing…

_ALEXIS!_ He thought smacking himself in the head.

Many random thoughts filled his empty head, the most important one was

_OH MY GAWD! SHE IS OUT IN THE CITY! THERE ARE BOYS IN THE CITY! I HAVE TO FIND HER AND TAKE PICTURES! _The ever spasticated teen thought

And with that he pulled on his clothes and shoes, grabbed a room key, a camera, his cell phone, and of course his headshots, just incase a big time movie director was in town. And ran out of the room

Grabbing a granola bar from the snack machine in the hallway, he took the elevator to the lobby, where there was most defiantly some pandemonium.

Fan girls where mobbing magazines, a million conversations at once he picked out a few bits and pieces of information.

They where talking about the previous nights Room Raid, Hell Kaiser, stun guns, and an overly ripe pineapple. Reminding Atticus that he had to make sure to ask his sister if she taped it.

_Fan girls, gotta love them!_ He thought as he walked outside the hotel

He had no idea where to go so he decided to go where his sister was likely to be, card shops.

Walking to the end of the block he realized he had never been good at the whole direction thing, so he sucked up his pride and decided to…

ASK FOR DIRECTIONS! (sorry my guy friend and I where walking around and got lost… I tell you men just refuse to ask for directions!)

He spotted a girl with bright pink hair and tapped her on the shoulder.

"excuse me, would you happen to know where the nearest card shop is?" he asked, flashing a 100 watt smile.

The girl turned around

In her super Prozac and helium voice she said

"yeah, I'm actually going over to buy some new cards now, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"cool, I'm Atticus by the way, so your into dueling?" he smiled

"Yeah, I have a job so I cant really put my whole life into it, but yeah, my job puts me around lots of pro duelists, Oh my name is Raine" she smiled as well.

"really? What do you do?" Atticus asked, genuinely interested

"oh, well I'm, well I guess you could say I'm a reporter… so are you a duelist?" she blushed

"possibly, I go to duel academy but I really want to be an actor." He imagined his sister… rolling her eyes at the comment

Raine laughed, "Cool, oh and where here, one of the best in the city if they know you," she smiled, pointing twards a rundown looking shop

Atticus had a confused look on his face but followed her into the shop.

"Miss Raine, welcome back, we got the card you where looking for!" a jolly looking man said from behind the counter.

Raine smiled and pulled out a wallet.

"Ultimate stage costume, sweet!" she said looking at the card.

Atticus browsed the isles and saw many extremely rare looking cards,

Then he noticed a cyber girl card and went to grab it, as a present or bribe to his sister, but another hand reached for it aswell.

"Lexi? I've been looking for you!" Atticus said, very happy to see his little sister.

"hey…" she said waving her hand at Atticus.

And with that she went to the front of the shop to purchase the card.

Atticus followed

"Raine this is my sister Lexi" Atticus said introducing the two girls

Raine was looking at a selection of booster packs under the glass counter, looking up at Alexis her eyes widened.

"Hey, do I know you?" Raine asked as she studied Alexis

"no but you look pretty similar," Alexis stared at the other girl

"OH MY GOSH!" they shouted in unison

"YOUR ZANES GIRLFRIEND!" Raine screamed

"YOUR RAINE!" Alexis shouted

"You and your stupid room raid show almost got me killed!" Alexis yelled accusingly

"Oh my gosh I didn't know I would meet you so soon, or ever!" Raine smiled

"what do you mean Killed?" Raine asked

"well your stupid and wrong information was spread to many of Kaisers fan girls, and they spotted me this morning in my hotel…" Alexis trailed off

"what do you mean wrong, you know what… why don't I take you and your brother out for lunch and you tell me what the real story is, that kind of information will be a career boost!" Raine said, exited

Atticus, finally, kind of understanding what was going on, answered her.

"sure! We would love to"

END CHAPTER

Yayyayayayayayayay! Wow a long chapter don't you think? K tell me what you think, also who's room you want Raine to raid!

10 JOIN  
FANGIRS RULE  
LOVE FAY!


	5. Fine, its fine, its fine

Guess who got her cast off? That's right it's me it's me! Yay!!! Sorry for the lack of updates… I have my school play and some dumb testing going on at my school… EW!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, the letter G, the letter X, or the Generation next! Heck I barely own Raine, because I took that name from my friend's short story… but whatever's! I also don't own the word Atticus-y, purification arrow made that one up (and I am so mad I didn't think of it first… grrrrrr.)

K here it goes next part of taking him back!

Raine, Atticus, and a dreary looking Alexis walked through the doors of a diner.

"Not the nicest place in town… but it does have some of the best food." Raine said beaming at the two siblings.

The hostess looked up from the manga she was reading next to the register.

"Oh Miss Raine, how are you today? Good I hope? And who are your friends? You want your usual table today, or do you want to sit in the other room? You know Ed…" she just droned on and on and on… Alexis began chipping at her nails and not listening.

"Really? Well that sounds great, but I don't want to intrude, why don't you just give me my usual table Darlene?" Raine said, instantly loosing interest and a lot of her personality.

Once they where seated Raine started smiling again.

"That Darlene, she really is an, enthusiastic woman isn't she?" Atticus laughed.

"She drains me of all my energy, so is it okay if I ask you two a few questions?" Raine asked

"Sure!" Atticus beamed

Alexis shrugged, "why not?"

"So Alexis, you're a senior at duel academy, right?" Raine asked

Alexis nodded

"And Atticus… what do you do?"

"I teach… I also run the newly formed Drama Club!" Atticus said, flashing a peace sign at Raine

"Really… so you both met Zane at school?" Raine asked, getting to the whole point of the conversation

"I met Zane at school, Alexis met Zane through me." Atticus said, picking up that Alexis really didn't want to talk.

"So what would you say was your relation to him?"

"Well back in school he was my best friend…" Atticus said

Raine looked at Atticus, confused.

"Was? So do you keep in touch with him now?"

Atticus bit his tongue to keep himself from telling the truthful answer.

"Ummmm…… well I haven't seen him since this fall when he came to see our schools first ever musical" he said

_Well… that is sort of truthful… I guess_ Alexis thought to herself…

"Oh… what about you Alexis… I mean you are the girlfriend…" Raine Smiled at her.

"I haven't spoken to him for a long time… nor do I want to… And I am Zane's girlfriend… Not hell Kaisers." Alexis yelled harshly. Right before leaving the table.

"Lexi!" Atticus bit his lip and began to get up.

"Oh… she'll be back. So are you ready to continue the interview?" Raine smiled at him

"Well… okay…." Atticus slowly sat down.

_Way to easy… _Raine thought.

Now back to Alexis.

Stopping a waiter she asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

The waiter looked confused…

"I… no…. hablo… English" he replied

_Ohhhhhhh_ Alexis thought

"donde estas el Bano?" she asked

The waiter pointed to another dinning room.

"Gracias" Alexis said **_shockingly enough… this was originally written during the ride to the hospital…lol)_**

Alexis slowly walked in the direction. Willing herself not to cry. The bathroom door was in sight. Only a few people where sitting around.

"Alexis?" A voice asked

Alexis slowly turned around to see…

"EDO?" Alexis said, shocked.

He put his finger to his lips… as to say Shhh I'm Incognito.

"Alexis, I didn't know you where coming… you're here for the finals right? Wait what's wrong, are you… crying?" Edo (sorry I cannot stand the name aster…) asked.

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me Edo, and yeah Atticus and I are here to see the finals." Alexis said, wiping her face.

"So how are you and Atticus?" Edo asked, trying to change the subject away from the finals… the only thing anyone had spoken to him about since he left school.

"I've been better, and Atticus is… Atticus-y. So how are you?" She said

"Overworked, really aren't you not aloud to work full time at sixteen? So why where you crying anyway?" Edo asked, still trying to get off the topic of dueling.

"oh it doesn't matter anymore, its gone anyway, and no matter how hard I try to get it back, it just wont." Alexis bit her lip, trying not to cry.

Edo stood there, dumbstruck… he really had no idea what she was talking about, but there she was, the queen of obelisk blue, breaking down before his very eyes.

"It will be okay… you know my father went missing, but I never gave up hope, I still don't give up hope…" Edo said.

Alexis looked at him and smiled

"Thanks Edo, you're a real friend" and with that she gave him a hug.

Edo blushed a little but let it go, she needed a bit of moral support.

Raine looked over to the two of them

"This will be perfect"

(Later that night)

The Semi finals where over, Hell Kaiser CRUSHED Anna Fein, in just three turns. Leaving her upset and crying.

And of course Edo Won against Grant Wheeler.

Mr. Shroud entered the room.

"You might want to see this, Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud said, holding up a newspaper.

Hell Kaiser rolled his eyes "Why?"

"You'll see, Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud answered

Then he gave him the newspaper.

The second he saw the headline his jaw dropped, he was about to call it tabloid trash until he saw the picture,

_**ARE EDO & HELL KAISER DATING THE SAME GIRL? **_

Then Below it was the Infamous picture of him and Alexis on the dock,

And then there was a picture of Alexis and Edo, hugging in some kind of restaurant.

For one bright and shining moment, the real Zane came out

"Lexi?" He whispered, running his hand across the newspaper.

But then Mr. Shroud spoke and Hell Kaiser came back.

"So what do you suppose we do about this, Mr. Truesdale?" He asked

The Hell Kaiser thought a minuet, and then he spoke,

"I want to break Edo Phoenix, all of him, including his heart; I think its time to patch things up with my ex." Hell Kaiser said, smirking.

"That's what I hoped you would say, Mr. Truesdale." Mr. Shroud smirked to.

(About twenty minutes later, in the Rhodes hotel room…)

"So it was nice to see Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale tonight, not to mention Sy and Jay. Right?" Atticus asked, trying to stop his sister from shaking.

Alexis nodded, trembling over how scared Anna Fein looked after the duel.

Then the phone rang,

Atticus picked it up, confused…_ who did we give our hotel number to?_ He asked himself

"Hello, can I speak to Alexis?" a voice asked

Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"Lexi, it's for you." He said

She took the phone, still trembling.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi, Alexis… Its Zane" the voice answered.

End chapter 5!

Yay a cliffie! Don't worry; I haven't been posting because of my school play. I had opening night on Friday, one today, and closing on Sunday, and the Cast party! Oh yeah!

So I'll update ASAP!

In the dressing room I've been reading the UGLIES books, there really good! There's a character named ZANE! In it, and he is a bit like Zane Truesdale!

Cool! Yay! Now I'm on the last one, called specials, my friend who is lending me the books, (in exchange for borrowing my seventh, eighth, and ninth books of naruto) says my heart is going to break due to the fact I love Zane so much…

I don't get it… oh well I only have like 230 pages left! YAY!

10 JOIN  
FANGIRLS RULE  
LOVE FAY!


	6. not yet chapter 6 but not still chapter5

Woohoo! The play is OVER! I just finished cleaning up after the cast party and omg!

Vacuuming for an hour takes a lot out of someone! So I was lying on my bed waiting for my mom to tell me dinner was ready and my laptop started calling out to me

"Fay, you left me alone, use me, update your story!" and even though I don't normally listen to inanimate objects (I don't REALLY!) I decided to this time!

K so here's an update!

Alexis's eyes shot out of her head.

"Z-z-z-z-z-ZANE?" she stammered

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could see you tonight…" he asked

Edo popped up in her head.

"See you or Hell Kaiser?" Alexis asked

At this Atticus realized who was on the phone (damn he is ignorant)

"Yeah I think I'm going to get some ice" Atticus said as he grabbed the ice bucket and left the room to give his sister some privacy.

"Me… so is that a yes?" Zane asked.

"I have nothing better to do… is this legit or are you just messing with me?" Alexis asked

(**I can use the word legit because Alexis actually said that in the episode Obelisk White? So don't come after me for it)**

"I don't mess with people; you know that, Lex, so I'll pick you up in a half hour?" Zane asked

Alexis weighed the options in her head… on one hand she was bored and she wanted to see Zane,

On the other he was a total jerk the last time she spoke to him, and the way he treated poor Syris and Atticus during genex….

"Where do you want to go?" she asked

"Just to talk, I want to see you face to face, so a half an hour?" he asked

"Fine," she answered.

Alexis took out her deck case and shuffled through the cards, she picked the one on top, Cyber tutu, the card her brother gave her.

Then she picked out the card on bottom, it was power bond, the card Zane gave her.

"Is this some kind of omen?" she asked quietly.

Atticus, just then walking into the room replied

"An Omen, who are you, Saio?" Atticus asked.

"Funny… who are you… Batman?" Alexis asked icily.

"Oh batman, funny, or are you just warming up, WHITE ICE?" Atticus asked.

Alexis was crushed by this comment, of the few things she disliked speaking of, her little "White ice" phase was one of them.

"Lexi, I was kidding… you okay, you shouldn't be sulking around, I mean you have your date with Zane soon and…" Atticus said, trying to cheer his sister up.

"Its not a… hey how do you know about it, you weren't in the room?" Alexis said, with confusion

"Call it a brother's intuition… you might want to get ready… I'll fend for myself…

There are many pretty fan girls crowding thee restaurant in the hotel… I'm sure that I won't be bored!" Atticus said with a goofy grin.

Muttering under her breath Alexis said, "Pervert…"

"I am not, I prefer the term Lady's man…" Atticus said tossing his long brown hair.

"Anyway you want to spin it loverboy… so… just wondering, call it a sisters intuition, did you happen to get Raine's phone number?" Alexis asked rolling her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I did, we are going to have lunch on Friday." Atticus said with an adorable face.

"Of course you are, you are aware that today's Sunday and we are leaving on Thursday right?" Alexis pointed out.

"Dream killer…" Atticus said throwing a pillow at his sister.

Alexis pointed to herself

"Little sister, kind of my job…"

"Fine, go get ready for your date little sister…" Atticus said, voice dripping in sarcasm

"Maybe I will…" Alexis said as she walked towards the bathroom

And right before she closed the door she yelled

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Then she slammed the door.

"Any way you want to spin it lover girl" Atticus muttered.

End Chapter!!!!

I am so sorry it's so short… the next one will be longer I promise… I just wanted to start something right?

So for now

10 JOIN"  
FAMGIRLS RULE  
LOVE FAY!


	7. Heees BAAAACK!

Wow I just had this sudden urge to… well update! ;) Weird huh? I've been working on my other stories (actually I published two more stories… geez I need to learn to lighten my load…)

K here it is… the not that much anticipated (or maybe anticipated? I don't know ; yeah) Next chapter!

Alexis sat in the lobby of the swanky hotel she and her brother where staying at. Every once in a while she would get up and switch seats. Because the Zaniacs (or Hell Kaisers Angels… which ever way you want to swing it) where on the hunt. The prize… Alexis's hide. Somehow, word had slipped about where she was staying.

The Giant Grandfather clock in the lobby rang. Alexis counted every chime,

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine_.

Alexis sighed, _this was a dumb idea, how could I ever think Zane would actually want to talk to me? _

She stood up, smoothing out her blue skirt. She reached into her pocket, looking for her room key. A hand tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up to see a tall bald man with dark sunglasses on.

"Excuse me, Are you by any chance Alexis Rhodes?" The man asked

For some reason, the man reminded her of Titan, the shadow duelist.

"yeah, that's me." Alexis said, not recognizing the uncertainty in her voice.

"Good, I didn't want to take the wrong girl and deal with the rath of my boss" He said, grabbing her arm.

_Oh great, the fangirls sent some evil thug out to kill me…_ Alexis thought

"Who exactly are you working for?" Alexis asked, trying to distract the guard.

"Oh! I thought you knew, I am Mr. Truesdales personal assistant." The man said, with a small look of forgiveness on his face.

Alexis nodded, shocked. She then proceeded to follow him out to the front of the hotel. Where, a stretch limo was sitting.

The man opened the door, letting Alexis inside.

Alexis slid in, staring at the floor. Her gaze stayed there until the door closed, and there was no turning back.

"is the floor is more interesting then I am?" a voice asked.

"Depends, if this is Zane, yes. If this is the scared little boy called Hell Kaiser, then no, but the floor is much nicer to look at." Alexis said, not ignoring the bite in her voice.

"Hmmm… Calling me Boring Alexis?" Zane asked

Alexis looked up, there was sitting Zane, a very emo version of Zane that is.

"Dressed like Chazz Princeton while wearing your mothers eyeliner? No you're defiantly interesting, just harder to look at." Alexis said, bringing her eyes back down to the floor.

"I'm a duelist remember, trash talking wont get to me" Zane said calmly

"Why did you call me?" Alexis asked.

"because I wanted to see you, and not just in the press." Zane answered in his monotone voice

"I see, so where are we going?" Alexis asked

"My house… I guess public wouldn't be a good place to be together right now would it?" Zane answered.

"I guess not… but I hear your not on good terms with your parents right now are you?" Alexis asked, remembering that all of the Truesdale family wasn't very happy at the semi finals.

"I need my parents permission to go to my own house?" Zane asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No I just assumed that you really wouldn't want to be in the same place as them…" Alexis trailed off

"Oh, no, where going to my house Alexis" Zane answered

Alexis nodded her head

"look, about what I said on the phone, that time when you called I was tired and pissed off, I just needed to express my emotions" Zane said

Alexis laughed a little bit "I knew it, I knew it, express my emotions? Not coming to get me yourself? That new… Ura deck. The way that you treated my brother, and yours! Calling me… Alexis? I knew it"

"You forgot to mention the way I dress, the way I duel Alexis" Zane said cockily

"No I thought those two didn't need to be said, but your new attitude can be added onto the list," Alexis said, looking up at Zanes face.

"What are you getting at?" Hell Kaiser asked, he wouldn't let this, this little girl get away with insulting him.

"What happened to you?" Alexis asked.

"Do you think that I am actually going to tell you that?" Hell Kaiser asked

"Okay then tell me, where is Zane?" Alexis asked quietly.

Hell Kaisers eyes flashed, and a great thought came to his head.

"I'll show you!"

Alexis was shocked… and confused, how could he show her where Zane was.

Zane turned toward the drivers seat and whispered something to him. The driver nodded and began turning the car.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexis asked scared

"Do you have your dueling deck?" Hell Kaiser asked.

"what does that have to do with my question? Answer me" Alexis demanded

"do you have your dueling deck, tell me or we wont be able to go anywhere!" Hell Kaiser shouted

"I have it! Now tell me where we are going!" Alexis Screamed

"Good, we are going to the place where I became who I am" Hell Kaiser Said softly.

The two fighting teens sat in silence for the rest of the ride. From what she could see out of the tinted windows of the limo, they were in a bad part of town. Suddenly the limo came to a stop.

"Follow me, and stay close, it isn't safe for you to be walking around here at night." Hell Kaiser said but in a tone that indicated that he didn't give a shit about what happened to his 'girlfriend'

The two of them got out of the car and walked for about ten minutes, until they finally stopped in front of a well worn metal warehouse. Two seemingly drunk men sat outside drinking out of paper bags.

"Peris, Fatso, I need two, it wont start for another twenty minutes right?" Hell Kaiser spoke harshly to the two drunks.

"No can do, the boss tipped us off that you might be coming, I can give you one, but your friend will have to participate" One of the drunks, Peris (the smarter and more sober of the two) reached inside a wooden crate.

"Monkey just has to be a bastard doesn't he… well I need to blow off some steam, why don't you just give it to her, and I'll participate…" Zane said.

"No can do, no professionals allowed she would have to participate. Though your pretty friend can just wait outside with me if she would like." Fatso grinned at Alexis, revealing his gold tooth.

"I don't recommend either, she has family near, I don't want bad press or our little secret to be out… and this close to the finals, there are plenty of people who can sniff out a duel in the city" Zane said.

"Like I said, your pretty Friend can wait outside with me" Fatso said, taking another swig from his paperbag.

"His pretty friend has a name, and if inside this building there is some kind of duel happening, I am fine with participating in it" Alexis said, getting really pissed off at the two men.

"Your willing in participating, by your own free will?" Peris asked, shocked

Alexis nodded, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Hell Kaiser you can be her coach… that way you wont need any" Peris said, entering a code into a hidden keypad.

_Any what?_ Alexis thought

But the door opened, leading to a dark stairway.

Zane entered first, once Alexis was one step inside, the door shut fast.

_Dear gawd what have I gotten myself into?_ Alexis asked herself

"you wanted to see why I am the way I am, follow me…" Zane said, after about what seemed like an eternity of walking.

"What other choice do I have?" Alexis asked

But Zane didn't answer her, instead he guided her to stand in the middle of a dark room, well what she thought was the middle, she couldn't see.

There was some whispering, then a candle was lit, then another, then another, until Alexis could see a tiny bit. All around her there where people dressed formally, every single one of them wearing a black mask.

Two men in suits approached Alexis, and told her to hold out her arms. When she did they placed two heavy metal cuffs on her upper arms, and one around her neck.

"what the HECK!" Alexis yelled

But nobody answered her. Another man came and handed her a duel disk. Alexis dug into her pocket and pulled out her deck.

Across from her stood the saddest excuse for a man she had ever seen. He was young, but he seemed distant but old. His hair stood up around his head. And his clothing was scorched.

"Ello, my name is Matteo, and who are you Bella?" a very Italian man stood across from Alexis.

"The Names Alexis," Alexis rolled her eyes, _Atticus, exactly like Atticus…_

The duel began,

(shoot I'm like really bad at writing out duels… SHOOT! Errrrrrr…)

Four turns went by without a single life point lost,

"Cyber tutu attack his Bootman now!" Alexis yelled.

"Hahahaha, are we dueling or drinking cappuccino? Sorry Bella but unfortunately my Bootman has a special ability, whenever he is destroyed, his attack points are subtracted from your life points" Matteo said, laughing.

"Alexis! Brace yourself!" Hell Kaiser yelled from the sidelines.

"For what?" Alexis asked.

**BOOM!** The attack hit, the second the smoke cleared, the lifepoint meters started dropping.

Matteo-3500 Alexis-3700

Then it happened…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis screamed.

"What the hell? WHAT'S GOING ON? TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Alexis yelled as she started pulling on the cuffs.

"Alexis dear, its part of the fun!" A vaguely southern sounding voice said from the distance.

"Fun for who?" Alexis screamed.

"For me, and for the spectators if course" the voice said again,

"Zane what is going on? Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen?" Alexis yelled at the slightly pale eighteen year old.

"sorry, I'm not aloud to… but I can tell you something now… Don't loose." Zane said, fear in his eyes.

(okay so since I basically suck at writing out duels… lets skip ahead)

Matteo-1500 Alexis-500

That last shock hurt… a lot. Alexis felt her energy drain, panting heavily she tried to pull herself off the floor, where the last explosion sent her.

"Zane I cant get up!" Alexis said, looking for advice.

"I'm going to tell you something someone told me a long time ago…" Zane started

"Let me guess, never give up?" Alexis said, hoping for a more original piece of advice.

"No, leave it, leave your friends, leave your family, leave everything happy, they will just drag you down. All you need is victory, you need rage and jealousy, those things will bring you happiness" Zane said, quoting Monkey.

"That's what happened to you… isn't it? That's why you are the way you are…

NO! I wont, I am going to give you some advice Zane, this is for both of you, the real Zane and this fear Hell Kaiser, your scared, you need to deal with it, the duel isn't over until the last card is played! And I am going to show you that…" Alexis said, standing up slowly, determined to win.

(lets skip some more dueling…)

"Cyber angel Dipini, attack his life points directly!" Alexis yelled

"Noooooo! Oh crap! Good job Bella!" Those where the last words that ever came out of Matteo the overly Italian original character ever said.

**BOOM!** The last explosion went off, and with it, Matteos life points hit zero…

The audience burst into applause.

"Victory for the challenger!" A slightly southern voice said.

"how-how-how…. I mean he- b-b-b-but…. How did you win?" Zane stammered.

"I just thought about something that gave me the power" Alexis said… taking off the cuffs and shutting off the duel disk.

"oh really, what is that?" Zane asked, dumbstruck

"if you must know, this year in school, I lost one of my greatest comforts, something I was used to having, so I went out, lost a few duels, and did some things I wouldn't normally do, it just took one of my best friends to get me back." Alexis said, sitting on the side of the platform

"you know that wasn't very subtle… but I know what your saying… just because loosing was a new thing for me… doesn't mean that I should of become what I am…"Zane said.

"you thought I was talking about you?" Alexis asked

"yes, wait you were actually talking about yourself, what happened this year Lexi?" Zane asked.

"Lexi? I'll tell you on the way back… come on I'm tired." Alexis said, standing up and making her way to the door.

"Sure" Zane said,

(a while later in the Rhodes hotel room…)

"Wow, you sure where out late! So you and Zane are back together?" Atticus asked as his little sister walked through the doors of there room.

"yeah… how do you know… brothers intuition?" Alexis asked

"Yeah… that and I saw the kiss he gave you through the window…don't worry I'll smack myself" Atticus said, laughing

"Too tired and too happy to listen to my annoying brother…sorry goodnight Atticus" Alexis said.

"Tired and happy? You two didn't… NO WAY! You did didn't you! Where! I have to tell everyone!" Atticus said grinning even more.

"What? What do you think Zane and I did…" Alexis asked… to tired to understand what her brother was implying.

"Stop playing innocent little sister… I mean after what you did… I don't think that you can play that card anymore! I mean I thought what I saw you two do last summer was bad… but this… and with all those tabloids snooping around…" Atticus was bouncing up and down, like he was on a sugar high…

Then it hit her!

"Atticus Rhodes, we did not… I would never, Ughhhhh! Your such a pervert!" Alexis screamed, then she went into the bathroom shutting the door with a nice SLAM!

"I hope you used protection!" Atticus mumbled

"Atticus Rhodes I am going to KILL YOU!" Alexis screamed from the bathroom.

Wow that was really long! Yay me!

Sorry for the whole implied thing… if you don't know what Atticus was implying… ask your parents… it may be time for the talk…

10 JOIN  
FANGIRLS RULE  
LOVE FAY!

Click that little button… the one that says review!


	8. Rock music can only be played loudly

Well back to this story… wow… sorry I haven updated… I've been working on my Christmas story and it's FAMAZING! This is shorter then the other chapters so sorry…

So without further Ado… he comes the next chapter.

Alexis rolled over in her bed, and looked at the clock… it was only 8 AM. She still had time to sleep.

"Ni-San, can you please turn your music down?" Alexis asked.

Atticus shook his head and grinned.

"Sorry, but its rock, it can only be played one volume, LOUD!" he said.

"Some people are trying to sleep Atty" Alexis said, pulling a pillow over her face.

"Really? Who? You know you wouldn't have slept so late if you weren't up canoodling with Zane all night" Atticus said in his big brother voice.

"I was not, 'Canoodling' with anyone last night, I was dueling" Alexis said reaching for Atticus's ipod.

"Dueling? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Atticus said in a tone that implied that he didn't believe Alexis's story.

"Yes I was DUELING you know the thing that you and I go to school for?" Alexis said, making another grab for the ipod.

Atticus held it over his head and held his sister in a headlock.

"STOP!" Alexis screamed.

"Say Uncle!" Atticus said,

"Let me go!" Alexis screamed.

Just then the phone rang.

Atticus let go of his sister and answered the ringing phone.

"Atticus Rhodes here… Oh, hi, yeah hold on…" Atticus held out the phone to his sister.

"It's your lover…"

"SHUT UP!" Alexis said, grabbing the phone.

"Hi Lex…" Zane said.

"Hi, sorry my brothers an idiot…" Alexis said.

"Yeah… so would you like to come over for breakfast? You and Atticus of course." Zane asked.

"What? Oh yeah that sounds great… one question, you said you have your own house… where is it?" Alexis asked.

"Its (blatity blatity blah…) so at nine?" Zane asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you there…" Alexis said.

She hung up the phone.

"Okay breakfast with Zane at nine?" Atticus said.

"You're really good at eves dropping…" Alexis said sarcastically.

"It's a gift Lexis…" Atticus said.

Alexis rolled her eyes and slapped him across the face… what could you do? It was Atticus.

"Hey that hurt!" Atticus said.

Alexis pouted and slapped him again.

"It's a gift Atty…" she said

"I have a phone call to make" Atticus said, grabbing the phone

"You know Raine has a boyfriend right?" Alexis asked.

"SHE HAS A WHAT?" Atticus asked.

"His name is Daniel… red hair and hot temper… also has an obsession with pirates… oh and Raine dyed her hair a much more extreme pink…" Alexis informed him

Atticus looked at her… dumbstruck…

"But…. Wait how do you know that?" Atticus asked.

"It's a gift Atticus… oh and I was reading a gossip magazine last night…" Alexis smirked.

"Do you have a death wish Lexi?" Atticus asked

"Do you have a death wish Atty?" Alexis asked.

"Like you could do anything to me" Atticus said

"Like you could do anything to me" Alexis said

"Stop it!" Atticus said

"Stop it!" Alexis mimicked

"And you call me immature!" Atticus exclaimed

"And I call you immature!" Alexis answered

"And I call you immature!" Atticus mimicked.

"And I call you immature!" Alexis mimicked.

"STOP IT!" Atticus said

Alexis shrugged

"Okay…" she said.

Atticus crossed his arms in mock anger.

"So what went on with your boyfriend last night anyway… it's not like him to want to eat with anyone…" Atticus asked

"I have no idea Atticus…" Alexis answered.

"Really? Are you sure?" Atticus asked, getting ready to run.

Alexis bit her lip… she couldn't afford to send him to the emergency room, again…

"Yes Atticus I sure… We should get going, knowing Zane his house is pretty far from the city proper…" Alexis said

"Oh, so now you know what's going on in Zane's head?" Atticus asked…

"No, I'm just assuming… I mean he always places himself in pretty obvious places for him… like his room was always in an aloof place; he always went to the lighthouse to think… I just see patterns that's all!" Alexis babbled.

"Let's go…" Atticus said, grabbing a room key and some money.

"Oh so now you want to go?" Alexis asked

"Yes, Yes I do, come on we need to hail a cab." Atticus said, rushing out the door.

(Several arguments and a half an hour cab ride later…)

"wow, it's… so…. Normal… I was expecting a big gloomy haunted mansion." Atticus said, walking onto the porch.

"Shut up Atticus, that's rude…" Alexis said, ringing the door bell.

"Aw… did I insult little Lexi's boyfriend?" Atticus asked.

Zane answered the door, or rather…

Hell Kaiser opened the door.

DUM DUN DUMMMMMMMM!

Oh didn't see that coming did you?

Oh yeah I left you with a cliffie!

Mwahahahaha

10join

Fei!


	9. doubt

Okay so here I go again…

A/N: Hell Kaiser and Zane are listed as two different people… and I make Zane switch from his normal self to the monster constantly, often depending on who he is talking to… I will specify who is who.

Alexis stood on the door step looking into Zane's cold blue black rimmed eyes.

"Hello Rhodes" Hell Kaiser said politely

"Go shrivel up and die" Alexis said, turning and walking away.

"Still assuming things Lex?" Zane asked.

Alexis turned around… was it Zane or the Monster Hell Kaiser?

"Bi-polar much?" Alexis asked.

Zane stared at her blankly.

"It's impolite to not answer a question, Mr. Truesdale" Monkey walked into the door way.

"I don't believe this is your business Shroud…" Hell Kaiser turned towards his agent.

"Oh but it is. Hello my name is Mr. Shroud; I believe you are Miss Rhodes?" Monkey said, holding out his hand for a shake.

Alexis didn't take it.

"I see Mr. Truesdale's rudeness has rubbed off on you… pity… do you know why you are here?" Monkey asked.

"To be honest…I have no idea… we'll be going now." Alexis grabbed her shocked silent brother and began to leave.

"I believe that last nights events were no coincidence… you won a cage match… do you know what that means Miss Rhodes?" Mr. Shroud asked.

"I have no clue, nor do I care… Good day" Alexis said, walking away.

"Ah, well you might want to hear me out… you see Matteo, the former champion is in the hospital right now… and it is the policy of the league that the person who put him there take his place… do you understand me Miss. Rhodes?" Mr. Shroud explained

"Of course I do… unfortunately… I have no idea who made those horrid devices… Now I have things to do and must make my leave…" Alexis said.

Hell Kaiser snorted in an amused fashion.

"You really think that you have a say in this Alexis?" Hell Kaiser asked.

Alexis didn't answer. She grabbed Atticus and began to walk away again.

Unfortunately, Hell Kaiser went after them, pushing Alexis down and grabbing Atticus.

"What the hell Zane let me go!" Atticus yelled, struggling.

Hell Kaiser ignored his former best friend and began to pull him into the house.

"If you want your brother back do everything I say, got it?" Monkey said.

Alexis rubbed her arm, only a few scrapes from where she fell.

"Get up! Come inside, we have many things to discuss…" Mr. Shroud yelled harshly.

Alexis bit her lip, and walked inside… she didn't know about this Mr. Shroud, but she knew Hell Kaiser was willing to hurt anyone he wanted.

Alexis walked inside the house, it was very plain… almost no furniture…

Everything was bland, and boring. There was nothing that would identify that anyone lived in this house.

Alexis walked into what she guessed was supposed to be the living room; it was brown and navy with a couch, a TV, and a computer… not much else… there where two windows but their shutters were closed tight. There was also a large book shelf.

"Sit" Mr. Shroud ordered, standing in front of the television.

Hell Kaiser came into the room, there was a small mark on his face, probably where Atticus hit him… but otherwise he just looked pissed off.

"Shroud, what do you want?" Hell Kaiser asked.

"Simple… I think we need a new champion… and unfortunately.., their hard to find… I think Alexis here, with proper motivation, will last much longer then the last few we've had… she won after all, only one with a dark void could win in that situation. Mr. Truesdale" Mr. Shroud explained

"The day to day operations of your business do not interest me… if you want a champion, manipulate the schedule… take a decent duelist and put them out of their league, they always come to you shroud…" Zane said.

"I believe that the fact I have the one person you have refused to hurt in your house and vulnerable, does interest you Mr. Truesdale" Monkey said, grinning his horrible grin.

"Alexis, leave right now," Zane ordered.

Alexis froze in shock… was this another trick?

"RUN DAMMIT" Zane yelled.

Alexis bolted up and began to run.

Mr. Shroud pulled out a gun.

"You make one step and this goes straight through your skull, now are you two going to cooperate or am I going to have to pull the trigger?" Mr. Shroud threatened.

Zane froze.

Alexis turned and faced Mr. Shroud.

"I don't believe you." She said

"EXCUSE ME?" Mr. Shroud yelled.

"Alexis don't be an idiot…" Zane said.

"You don't hurt people, you get people to do your bidding, I don't believe you have ever had a direct hand in hurting anyone in your entire life." Alexis said bravely.

Zane looked at her with complete fear.

"Do you **want** to die?" Mr. Shroud asked.

"Ha, I couldn't care less about your threats…" Alexis said, hoping Zane would pick up on her bluff.

After all, before all of this started, he had always known what she was thinking, even sometimes before she knew. They had always been on the same wavelength.

"You horrible little bitch… shut up or I'll pull this trigger and end your life." Mr. Shroud threatened.

"Alexis don't be an idiot" Zane ordered.

"Shoot me, if you dare…" Alexis said glancing at Zane.

"I'll give you three seconds to sit down Miss. Rhodes" Mr. Shroud said.

"Two"

"One"

"Shroud, if you pull that trigger, I swear I'll kill you." Zane Said aggressively.

Mr. Shroud turned toward Zane, still pointing the gun at Alexis.

"I thought the day to day concerns of my business don't concern you, Mr. Truesdale." Mr. Shroud said.

"They don't, but what does concern me is murder… you've gone to far, if you pull that trigger… If you fire that gun… I'll call the cops and show them your little… project." Zane said, growing more and more angry by the second.

"Miss Rhodes, If you fail to cooperate I will shoot you dead… and I'll shoot Mr. Truesdale as well, so what do you say… Miss Rhodes?" Monkey asked.

Alexis blinked… Zane didn't get it… He didn't understand that Shroud was obviously unable to fire the gun… but now in his current stage of rage.

"Zane don't be an idiot…" Alexis said, losing her confidence. Putting her hands up as to say _I give up._

"Good, sit down and be a good little girl. I'm going to turn you into… a Hell Queen. Yes a Hell Queen. You'll be the perfect champion, and you're so pretty I'm sure guys would love to come see you duel… Oh yes there are great things in store for you miss- AHHHH!" Mr. Shroud screamed.

"You sick Bastard." Zane yelled, punching Monkey in the face.

Alexis froze pinning her hands to her sides, eyes bugged out.

Mr. Shroud fell to the ground, holding his face dropping the gun, which fired.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Oh aren't you glad when I'm BAD! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now…

I'll update ASAP… which probably will be soon.

10join

FEI!


	10. RUN YOU DAMN IDIOT!

Okay I told you it would be soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… neither do you… And my friend Rei-Chan owns Raine… shes the main character in her manga series "a Day in the life of A meeka" and shes terribly ooc…

A/N: I wont be able to update for a few days, yeah I'm super stressed because for the first time in a really long time I'm up for the lead in my school play

(Seven deadly sins… mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alexis screamed as the bullet missed her head by a few inches.

Zane ran over to her.

"Its not safe here, Atticus is locked in the bathroom, its through that door, go unlock him and run as fast as you can, don't call the police until your safe." Zane said, glancing at Mr. Shroud who seemed to be regaining his strength.

Alexis stared at him.

"Your going to stay here?" Alexis asked.

"This is something I have to do Lex" Zane said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now run you idiot" He said pushing Alexis towards the door.

Alexis stopped, her hand to the knob… what was Zane going to do?

Zane began to kick Mr. Shroud, as hard as he could.

Mr. Shroud groaned and quickly lost consciousness.

Alexis bit her lip, not knowing what to do. Zane looked at her his eyeballs saying… _Run…I can take care of this. _Alexis turned the knob, revealing a semi conscious Atticus lying on the floor.

"Nii-san get up!" Alexis said, shaking him.

"What happened? Where am I and why does my head hurt?" Atticus asked.

Alexis pulled him to his feet and ushered him out of the room.

"Alexis what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"It doesn't matter we need to get out now!" Alexis said, running out of the house.

"Alexis I'm not running anywhere until I know what's going on!" Atticus said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here!" Alexis screamed.

"Your not kidding are you?" Atticus asked.

"We need to MOVE!" Alexis said, grabbing his hand and running.

They ran several blocks; they went into the first building on the outskirts of town a respectable looking restaurant.

Alexis went inside.

"Please! May I use your phone?" Alexis asked.

"Wow you seem out of breath, yes sure." The cashier handed Alexis a cell phone.

"Hello? There's an emergency at (blatity blatitiy blah) please send the police!" Alexis screamed into the receiver.

"Yes I'll hold" Alexis said pissed off.

"No, no, well I don't know how to describe it, a murderer… no there's still one person there… you have to get over there I don't know how else to describe it… no its not my house its my friends, my friend is still there. Yes its (blatity blatity blah). A half an hour!? Are you kidding me? HE MIGHT BE DEAD BY THEN! Yes… JUST GET OVER THERE! No, thank you!" Alexis slammed the phone shut.

"Hello Alexis, what's wrong?" Raine said grinning.

"Several things, not that you would care…" Alexis said looking at the red head standing behind her.

"Friends of yours?" The guy asked.

"Oh, well… Alexis this is Daniel" Ranie said.

"Yeah… Atticus are you all right?" Alexis said turning towards her brother.

"Yeah…I'm okay… so why did we have to run like that? And where's Zane?" Atticus asked.

"Good, Zane's dealing with that Shroud bastard… Why'd you have to go and remind me of that?" Alexis said, beginning to cry.

"Wait, Shroud, you mean The agent…? Man he is a bastard!" Daniel said.

"you know him?" Alexis asked.

"long story…" Daniel answered.

Atticus stared at Raine.

"Nice Hair… I didn't know they made dyes that pink." Atticus said.

"Oh I custom make it, it's a hobby of mine, I'm thinking of going green for the next season." Raine said smiling.

Alexis sat at the diner counter and drummed her fingers nervously.

_He'll be okay… after all he's Zane!_ Alexis thought to herself.

"Here sweetie, you look like you need it," a middle aged waitress plopped a piece of cake in front of her.

"Oh, thank you." Alexis said.

"You look like a girl with a story, would you like to share it?" she asked, her name tag read Elaine.

Alexis looked over at Atticus, who was in deep conversation with Raine and Daniel.

"Let's just say, my life hasn't been what you would call, well uneventful." Alexis said eating some of the frosting off the cake.

It made her sick to her stomach.

"Really, what boyfriends gangs?" Elaine asked.

_More like being involved in more then one plot on the world, a near suicidal boyfriend who might be dead, and a psycho sadistic brother… oh yeah and I'm only 17. _Alexis thought.

"A little bit of both" Alexis said.

"I see… well whatevers' troubling you will all be better, just eat some cake." Elaine said.

"Alexis… so how do you know edo pheinox?" Raine asked, walking up to the counter, ignoring Daniels and Atticus's quoting from the pirates of the carribean movies (but why is the rum gone?)

"School… how do you know I know edo any way?" Alexis asked.

"Oh I saw you in the diner! Do you have a crush on him?" Raine asked.

"No, he's hardly a friend…" Alexis said.

"Really, so why are you so pissed?" Raine asked.

"None of your business Raine…" Alexis said.

"Sorry, I have to go, my sister is waiting for me… DANIEL WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Raine said innocently…

"Whatever…" Alexis said, putting her head down on the counter and beginning to sniffle.

Raine and Daniel left, leaving Atticus, a cheeseburger and Alexis in the empty restaurant.

"Lex, are you all right? Come on, Zane's going to be here any minuet and everything will be all better… Lexi don't cry… it makes me cry, and then… aw lexi!" Atticus said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I want to go back, I don't care what he says I want to go back!" Alexis said.

Before Atticus could do anything… she jumped up and started running back towards the house.

Big Mistake.

(seven deadly sins) HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHa

Oh yeah I left you with another cliffie…

Just so I don't get mobbed…

Here's an excerpt from the next chapter… HA!

_Alexis sat on the ground, her head pounding… he couldn't have just, no way, there's no way that had happened._

_She held Zane's hand, unable to say anything…_

_If shroud hadn't, if, there's no way this had just happened…_

_Alexis's head pounded, throbbing aching._

_(thoughts) 'This cant be real, this has to be a dream… I'm going to wake up and laugh at how unreal this is'_

_But she was wide awake._

Oh yeah I'm not even going to tell you what that's about! BECAUSE I'm EVIL!!!!!!!

10join

Fei!


	11. The begining of something bad

Disclaimer: still nothing…

A/N: Sorry for not updating… writers block/ play rehearsal… I've been reading/cosplaying/watching Death Note lately… so this might be a bit more violent then my usual stuff… note, rating may go up due to… violence? (not a lemon, get your mind our of the gutter)

Alexis doubled over… it had been a long time since she had last worked out and she was out of shape. She estimated she was about a block away from Zane's house. The sun was going down, the streets were empty.

Sweat poured down her back and she really was regretting wearing her blue halter with her tight dark wash jeans. This was not an outfit to run in. Then again, neither was her duel academy uniform…

Alexis looked behind her. She had no idea how many henchmen Shroud had. Her gut told her that Shroud had some kind of back-up though. She also was hoping that Atticus wasn't following her.

"Alexis!" Well today hadn't been her lucky day.

A streak of brown hair was rushing towards her. She stopped running and allowed her brother to catch up, after all he would be helpful if they needed to fight in hand to hand.

Alexis noticed something as the form came closer. The boy looked like Atticus, well to a degree, but he was much, bigger, and more, menacing. Before she knew it she was running again, and he was gaining on her.

"I wouldn't do anything if I was you" he said, grabbing her wrist and folding it behind her back. It was Peris from the night before.

Alexis took a breath, preparing herself for her world famous high pitched scream.

Peris covered her mouth,

"I wouldn't try it, you're of no use if your dead, but then again I don't like the idea of working with such a wimp."

Alexis felt something hit her arm, it was cold and sharp and hurt like a bitch (real descriptive)

"That's a warning, now be a good girl and don't make a scene" Peris said, placing the knife back into his pocket.

Alexis grabbed her wrist, which was now bleeding, and held in her sob.

"LEXI? WHERE ARE YOU?" Atticus yelled, running down the street.

Peris grabbed Alexis and pushed her into a bush. He then jumped over it, landing on Alexis's hand.

Alexis let out a small scream. Peris glared at her looking like he was going to kill her.

"Alexis?" Atticus asked going over to the bush he began to look for the source of the scream.

Peris reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"No, please don't!" Alexis begged.

Peris rolled his eyes and turned toward Atticus.

"Alexis! Who are you? What's wrong with your han- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Atticus let out an earth shattering yelp as the bullet connected with his shoulder. His body hit the pavement. A pool of blood surrounding where his motionless body lay.

Peris stepped on Alexis's hand again.

"Get up and follow me!" he said.

Alexis clenched her jaw and managed to raise to her feet.

_Please g-d, let Atticus live and somebody come and find him. _

Peris increased his speed, moving at a slow run. Alexis followed shakily, knowing that he was in control.

Peris suddenly stopped. They were on the outskirts of the residential area. He held out the gun to Alexis.

"If you try to resist, this will connect with your head." He said.

Alexis froze.

A black car pulled up in front of them.

"Get in, I have to deal with my subordinate's failure," Peris said, pulling the door open.

Alexis reluctantly got into the car. The door slammed in her face. Taking a quick look to her left she realized that the windows were tinted and the doors had no handles.

"Well well well, looks like the boss has picked a pretty one. Its nice to finally met you Alexis, " A man Alexis had never seen before was sitting across from her. (it was a limo like car)

"Your boss is dead, Zane killed him by now!" Alexis said crossing her arms. She quickly realized they were covered in blood and put them to her sides.

"You mean Shroud? Ha, he's just a puppet, he has to be about as far from being the boss as you get" The man said.

Alexis's blood ran cold. _Not the boss?_ That meant that her problems, and Zane's, were much worse then she thought.

"What do you want with me?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, like I'm telling you" The man said. Alexis took a closer look at him and realized that the man wasn't a man at all, he was probably no older than fifteen. He was dressed in a suit and tie with dark sunglasses, but he was slouching terribly. He had 'first stubble' on his chin.

"What do you want with Zane?" Alexis asked.

"Its not like you're ever going to see him again, it doesn't really matter, but I'll give you a hint. He is interfering with our plans." He said.

"Plans?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not going to tell **YOU.** I'm no idiot Alexis Rhodes, age seventeen, dark blond hair, brown eyes, five foot four, Interests are dueling and dance. Favorite food egg bread. IQ 137. Highest scores in the female division of Duel Academy since the school's start. I happen to know quite a bit about you, including your little habit of getting into maters of the worlds safety, but never doing anything significant. Incase your wondering, no this is not a matter of life and death, well for most…" He said.

"So you're kidnapping me because you want to use me to get to Zane?" Alexis asked.

"Ha, I've told you too much anyway. But that's not the reason, whether it will become the reason later is still to be decided"

"Where are you taking me?" Alexis asked.

The man shook his head.

"It's not significant." He said.

"Will you tell me your name?" Alexis asked.

"Call me D. that's all you need to know" He said. His pager rang, he read the message and pulled out a bottle of soda from his briefcase.

"Here, drink this, you have to replace some of the fluid you lost" D. said, handing her the soda.

Alexis stared at, knowing that it might be a trick. She tugged on the cap, concluding that the soda was sealed shut.

"Drink or you might pass out, and how bad would that be?" D. Said.

Alexis stared at the soda for a long time, before twisting the bottle open and taking a small sip.

"I'm taking my chances." Alexis said.

"Incase you were wondering, your brother is dead." D. said

"Huh?" Alexis said, her eyes were becoming heavy and her hearing was fuzzy.

"Enjoy your last few moments of free will, your never going to have it again" D. said pulling the bottle from her hands and re-sealing it with some kind of contraption.

Alexis's head hit the window and she was knocked out.

Thisisadivider

Alexis felt a jolt of electricity, waking her up. She shot up and looked at her surroundings, thinking she was still in the car.

She wasn't.

She was in a circular room with concrete walls. She was lying on a full sized bed under black blankets and sheets. There was some kind of vanity with a few objects on it. Make-up, a hairbrush, and an empty glass. There was a hook on the wall with a short black dress, and undergarments on it. (For anyone who reads death note, it was the dress Misa was wearing when she goes to Lights house)

The first thing she realized was that there was no visible door. The second thing she noticed was that there were several cameras on the walls, all on. And the third thing she realized was that she was completely naked.

"SHIT!" Alexis yelled.

"What the HELL?" she asked.

She pulled the blankets tighter over her body, noticing that her left arm was bandaged from where Peris had cut her. Her right hand was in a cast, meaning her hand was probably broken.

Alexis looked around; trying to see some way there might have been a door she overlooked, or a window. The only thing she could see was a tiny vent, to small for a teddy bear to fit into.

"Hello Alexis, nice to know that your awake! I'm M. and I'm going to be your caretaker!" An overly enthusiastic voice sounded from a speaker Alexis couldn't see.

"Where the heck am I!?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, that's classified, but the building your in is called the Mango. Please get dressed and sit on your bed and I can let you out!" M. said.

"Yeah, like I'm changing in front of the cameras." Alexis said.

"Oh, nobody is allowed to watch them until your dressed, the Master wont allow it, the master doesn't approve of peeping" M. said.

"Sorry, I don't believe you." Alexis said.

M. didn't respond. Alexis wrapped herself up as best as she could.

Alexis heard a Swish as the room spun around her. There was an electronic door where the vanity had been when the room was rotated the other way.

The door beeped and the door swished open. The second the impossibly tall blond in the door way stepped inside, the room spun back around and the door swished closed.

"Hello Alexis! I'm M! Now get dressed or I will have to force you to, and how much would that suck!" she said.

M was wearing a tight black dress that slightly resembled a half buttoned leather jacket, though it proofed out at the bottom (her thighs). It was very form fitting and she was wearing it with stiletto black boots, explaining her nearly seven foot frame. M. was nearly hitting her head on the ceiling. She had to be at least 6'4 without the heels. She had short blond hair that was cut into an intense bob. She looked like a bundle of energy and was probably in her early twenties. She had impossibly pale skin and wore dark eyeliner surrounding her blue eyes. She had dark red lipstick on. She had to be the most impossibly pretty girl Alexis had ever seen.

(don't worry she's not a mary sue… just wait)

"Hand me the clothes" Alexis said biting her lip. She hated being so helpless, she could tell that whoever these people were, her dueling skills weren't going to get her out of this.

M threw them on the bed.

Alexis changed the best she could under the covers and didn't get a good look at herself.

"Oh look how pretty you are!" M. said.

Alexis got a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She did not look pretty, she looked stressed and tired. Yes, the dress hugged her frame and was a bit tighter then she would have liked, but she was far from pretty.

M. grabbed the hairbrush and began brushing Alexis's hair.

"You need to look acceptable, the Master doesn't like un-ladylike girls" M. said.

Alexis noticed the gun and strange pager attached to her belt.

"So, what do you do, um… here?" Alexis asked.

"Its not important… I do what is required, that's it." She said.

M. hit a button on the pager and the room spun again. The door swished open and M. lead Alexis out into the corridor.

Alexis felt something go over her eyes.

"Can't having you know your way around can I?" M. asked.

The half-liking Alexis had for her slithered down the drain.

M. lead her through several twists and turns until they eventually stopped.

"Are you a vegetarian?" M. asked.

"No" Alexis said.

"Oh, okay well I am and I don't really feel like going to the other mess hall, you are now" M. said, leading her past rows of tables.

Alexis was pushed down onto a bench. The blindfold was removed and she noticed she was sitting in the middle of a dining hall, there were probably fifteen other impossibly pretty girls in short black dresses.

"Girls that didn't have the will power to… never mind" M. explained.

Alexis stared at her.

"Oh, don't worry, your not part of that, you're a, side project…but don't think that makes you special, your going to be transferred tomorrow, but my brother needs to file the murder reports, so I'm watching you for the day…" M. said.

_Well, looks like I'll be half safe for a day._ Alexis thought.

Little did she know, she was far from safe.

Thisisadivider

Okay I have a few OC's in this… I didn't plan on making the story this long… I was actually supposed to end it last chapter… (yeah the preview will happen, but not for a while) And a clue for the future, don't take anything that the Letters say as the truth,

OC profiles

Raine: A gossip reporter, and reality TV host. She is very Naïve.

Dainel: Raine's blunt boyfriend, is similar to Atticus.

Peris: A worker, is Shroud's boss, but dislikes being in charge and dislikes people.

Fatso: Peris's right hand man. Drinks heavily

D.: Very smart, is M's younger brother, appears younger then he is.

M: Beautiful, loyal to "the master" and somewhat of a decent person, but she dislikes Alexis for reasons yet to be known. Is actually much older then she looks.

'The Master': apparently in charge, has unknown plans, prefers more traditional gender roles(Sexist), wants something from Zane.

Sorry I would have posted it yesterday but I had to serve pizza at my sister's birthday party, and my friends and I went cosplay bowling!

10join

Fei!


	12. MB, A, and Z, but not in that order

Wow, I wrote this like a month ago, but never posted it…

Note, anyone who can guess who MB is gets a special shout out. Just read.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Alexis sat at the table, M placing a hand on her shoulder, her red manicured nails digging into her skin.

"Sit and don't move, misbehaving gets you put into solitary and how much does that suck?" She said.

"Is that your favorite expression or something?" Alexis asked.

"Shut up and stay here, I'll get us food" M said

Alexis frowned and nodded. Another girl walked over to her.

"Hey, your M's new assistant, or are you the masters new companion?" The girl asked.

Alexis stared at her.

"Companion? No I have no clue as to why I'm here actually" She answered.

"Oh, well don't mind M, she's just jealous because the Master got bored of her. Its not like she didn't know she wasn't going to be replaced once she ran out of new tricks… She did last longer then most though" The girl said, obviously being subjected to M's mood swings before.

"Shortie, stop spilling things to the girl who is under my supervision, key word being MY, so stop shooting off your mouth" M. said, slamming two veggie burgers on the table.

"I apologize M, I was out of line" Shortie said, looking afraid. Alexis realized that M obviously had some power in, well wherever they were.

"I don't accept it, but we vegetarians need to stick together, I have our newest sister here" M. said, digging her nails into her shoulder.

Alexis shot her a look.

"Huh? Is there a rivalry in the girls house?" Alexis asked.

Shortie looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Like, DUH! M and X are in charge of discipline in the mango building, X favors the meat eaters and M favors us vegetarians." Shortie explained

"Now eat, my brother told me that he filed his report while I was getting the food, you're needed elsewhere and this might be the last meal you eat for a while, what are you, a four?" M. said digging her nails deeper. Alexis feared the marks would be permanent.

Alexis gulped, they weren't going to feed her? What exactly did they want with her?

"Eat and then were going to have to go." M. said.

Alexis suddenly lost her appetite (speaking of which I just dropped cake on my laptop… crap)

She picked up her fork and took a bite, it tasted empty, but that may have been all the tofu.

M sat down and ate with an enthusiasm that was strange compared to how thin she was.

M. noticed her staring.

"If you use your head, it uses all your calories" M explained.

The three girls sat together, eating silently. Alexis noticed that the rest of the girls seldom spoke in whispers.

"Were going Alexis, Shortie clear our plates" M. ordered.

Shortie bowed her head.

M. placed the blindfold over Alexis's eyes and they were on there way.

"She's all yours D" M said at one point.

"You didn't get her ready to meet the master, he will be displeased" D said.

"As from what I was told, she isn't making a public appearance, besides which, shes practically a whore anyway, she might as well look like one" M. said.

"What?" Alexis shot out.

"None of your concern Alexis, my sister is exaggerating" D said.

"Great, isn't your job to make her feel comfortable?" D whispered to M.

M shot D a death glare and sauntered away.

"Mind telling me where I am?" Alexis asked, as much as she disliked the situation, she felt that D was less likely to lie to her, he had less of a spine, letting M push him around.

"Your in the Weave, it's the Masters quarters." D explained.

D. took off her blindfold and told Alexis to follow him.

Alexis noticed that there were several cameras around, but tried to remember ways to get around, when it was time to make a run for it.

D knocked on a large wooden door.

"You may enter" a voice sounded.

D opened the door and grabbed Alexis's arm, leading her inside.

The room was a grand office, made with very nice woods and decorated with nice statues and fabrics. There was a large desk covered in paperwork at the front. Behind the desk sat a man wearing a dark suit. He was pale blond and he was incomparably handsome. He was probably not much older then Zane, maybe twenty five?

"Hello Alexis, My name is A" the man said.

_Oh he's not the master? Phew!_ Alexis thought, relived.

"You are dismissed D. go back to C's office for your next assignment"

"Yes master" D said, going out of the office.

"good luck" he murmured to Alexis.

_Crap he is the master!_

"Your much prettier then Z described. That's good. Your probably very confused. I will answer three of your questions, anything you ask, but that's all I will answer you, do you understand?" A asked.

Alexis nodded.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Simple, I get bored easily"

Alexis realized that A was not going to be straight forward.

"Where is Zane?" Alexis asked.

"In prison being questioned about his attempt at the murder of Atticus Rhodes" A smiled.

Alexis was about to ask WHAT? She let out a sigh of relief, her brother wasn't dead.

Alexis stood for a moment, trying to think of a good question that had to be answered straight forward.

"What are you planning, to do, with me?" Alexis asked. Making sure she was as specific as possible.

"To be a bit vague, I am planning to do as I please" A smirked.

Alexis froze, there was something in the way he said that that made her nauseous, not to mention she had wasted her last question.

"The name A really fits you, you know" Alexis mumbled.

"Alexis although my name is A. you may not call me that, as far as your concerned, my name is master. Come over here" He commanded.

Alexis finally felt a bit of rebellion back in her bones. She stood still and did not speak.

"I have evidence that would make Z look innocent; you wouldn't want your boyfriend in Jail would you? Come here" He commanded with more force.

Alexis thought for a minuet.

_Z? As in… Oh My G-d ZANE!_ _Is he involved with these punks?_

She walked over to the desk.

A got up and pulled her arms out in front of her. He placed a pair of handcuffs on her wrists, tightly and painfully.

"Very good, now wait here, you need an escort" A said.

Alexis swallowed; she was physically weak and knew it. It still didn't keep her from holding on to the chance of escaping.

"I can take care of myself" Alexis replied.

"I'm sure you can, but you won't need to, will you?" A said, he was to slick, it annoyed Alexis.

There was a knock on the door.

"Requesting entrance" a voice said, it was a young boys voice, it had a strange, half French accent.

"Allowed" A said.

A boy walked into the room, he was skinny and short, he looked pale as if he hadn't eaten much. Alexis found him vaguely familiar. (I know, your all thinking, not another OC, but wait)

"MB. Please escort Alexis into the designated Area, report back to me when you are done"

MB nodded and bowed, grabbing Alexis's arm and pulling her in a random direction.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Alexis asked, once they were a decent distance from the office.

"You know my father" MB said, looking ashamed.

"Would you care to reveal how?" Alexis asked.

"No, and just incase your wondering, you can't and wont escape, I've been trying to for years" MB said.

"Oh, you've been here that long?" Alexis asked, _If I can get him to like me, he may tell me where I am._

"I don't know, what year is it?" MB asked.

"Its 2007, and how do you know I cant escape, maybe I can survive better then you" Alexis answered.

"Oh, feels longer then a few months. Do you like the dessert Alexis, do you know how to travel through a place filled with things you don't understand and cannot defeat? Can you survive with no food and water for weeks at a time?" MB asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Alexis wanted to ask. Unfortunately MB opened a door just as she began to ask and pushed her inside a room.

Alexis Stumbled inside as the thick wooden door shut closed. It was electronically hooked up so it could lock from the outside and the inside.

The room was large and simply decorated just a few paintings and other miscellaneous knickknacks.

Alexis surveyed the room for air vents and other ways to escape. She found nothing, the walls were thick instead of hollow, the air vents were 1 by .5 rectangle, to small for Alexis to fit. Alexis finally tried to open the curtains and was shocked by what she saw.

She was on duel academy island, except, it was a desert, one that didn't end. And there were, real monsters.

Thisisadivivder.

"M-M-MONSTERS?" Alexis was freaked out. She knew Jaden could see some kind of spirits, but she never believed they were, real!!

She recognized some of them, but not all. _Now I know I'm dreaming_ Alexis thought.

Alexis tried to pull the curtains shut, but couldn't close them. _Maybe they will help me, or maybe not_ Alexis shook that thought out of her head. Though Jaden did say that monsters were friendly if they knew you.

_Should I really listen to what Jaden said? Okay any monsters in my or my friends decks?_ Alexis stared out the window.

There were a few monsters she knew, but nothing from Jadens deck, or Chazz's deck, or even Syrus's deck.

She thought, _Wait, cant Chazz see monster spirits to? So now I can?_

A few hours of monster watching and still no results.

"DAMN IT, WHY CANT MY FRIENDS HAVE MORE MONSTERS!!?" Alexis yelled in frustration. The sun had gone down and she could no longer see the monsters.

"If the spirit connects with a human, they live in the human world Alexis-Chan, so your friends monsters are not likely to even be here, and your monsters aren't exactly going to be coming around to rescue you anytime" A walked into the room grinning evilly,

"And why not?" Alexis asked.

"This world is like a hell to the monsters, some are willing to make deals with the humans who live here in order to escape, we capture all other monsters who come around here not wanting to escape. Your stronger monsters have mediums already" he answered, locking the door.

"And just who is this medium?" Alexis asked.

"Well, the cyber gymnast works with M and the cyber blader works with X, though, because you are still alive, it means that you can work as a medium, that's good, once I'm done with you we can use your energy" A said.

"What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" Alexis yelled.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." A said, hitting a button on the wall, forcing the shades to cover the window.

"Then again not, too, soon, if you know what I mean" A said, stepping towards Alexis.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Alexis said, A stepped toward her quickly, pinning her to a wall.

_OH SHIT! _

Thisisadivider.

Short chapter I know, I wanted to get this up…

Anyone who knows about the third season guess who MB is? If you don't know, I'll reveal it within the next five chapters.

On a side note+Anima volume 1…Nana's flash back Little House on Crac anyone?

10join

Fei!


	13. Holy Shit, Zane's a slut!

Currently Reading: Death Note 10, 11 comes out tomorrow!

Anywhoo, any One Piece fans out there? FUNAMATION BOUGHT IT AND THERE REDUBBING IT!!! ONE PIECE IS SAVED!

Hooray for Anime's Echo for figuring out who MB is! (see it isn't that hard… or is it shifty eyes) : )

Anywhoo, I'm REALLY sorry if there are any plot holes in here, I'm trying to avoid them… but some of the stuff I wrote before is really biting me in the ass… Oh look out for subliminal messages in the dividers!

_Last Time:_

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." A said, hitting a button on the wall forcing the shades to cover the window.

"Then again not, too, soon, if you know what I mean" A said, stepping towards Alexis.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Alexis said, A stepped toward her quickly, pinning her to a wall.

_OH SHIT! _

Lostisthebestestshowevermadeinamericascrewyouherosfans!

Alexis struggled under his grip, he was a lot stronger then she had expected. She pulled her arms up over where his arms were pinning her, and she grabbed his neck, choking him.

"STOP you stupid girl" A said.

Alexis squeezed his neck harder, hoping that he would let go if he began to run out of air.

A had reached his limit, he backed away from Alexis.

A walked across the room and sat on the bed. Alexis stood by the wall, her arms crossed.

"What are you going to do Miss Rhodes?" A asked.

Alexis stared at him.

"What is choking me going to accomplish?" A asked.

_Um… keeping you from doing whatever you were trying to do? _Alexis thought.

"I'm going to give you some advice, think things through, after all, its not like killing me would do any good, more people would just come along and kill you if you tried. Now are you going to cooperate with me or are you planning on standing there for the rest of your life?" A said.

Alexis kept staring.

"Are you hungry?" A asked.

Alexis thought for a second… she wasn't, but would it be to her advantage to say she was? Make him think she had a stronger will then she had?

"Yes" Alexis said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Good, its better for you to have some motivation… come over here right now and I'll give you something to eat once were done" A said.

"I don't even want to know what I would have to be done with, so I guess I don't feel like eating much" Alexis said.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you, well if Z did what he was supposed to do I won't" A said.

Alexis stared at him.

"What are you talking about!?" Alexis said.

"Oh, nothing, if your not hungry that's fine, just remember your either going to get hungry enough to do what I say, or your will and body will weaken enough for me to get what I want. Just remember Miss Rhodes, I always get what I want" A said, and with that he walked over to Alexis.

"Such a pretty face, when I'm done with you there will be some people who will want my used goods" A said.

Alexis glared at him.

"I'm a person, not your property!" Alexis yelled.

"Don't worry pretty little Miss Rhodes, you wont feel much like a person after a few days with that attitude, like I said, I always get what I want"

A slapped her across the face, sending her straight into the wall, knocking her out.

(Later)

_Ugh my head, where am I?_ Alexis thought

Then it all came back.

_Oh crap… _Alexis was lying on the floor where she had fallen before. Her head and her stomach both hurt.

Alexis did a quick scan of the room, the window was still covered, and it seemed like A was gone. On the plus side, her hand cuffs had been removed.

Alexis sighed and slumped down on the floor, she checked her head but found no signs of a concussion.

Suddenly the door swiveled open and MB walked in.

"Oh, you're awake" He said.

Alexis stared at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Alexis nodded

"Alright, I just came in here to see if you had a concussion, do you?" MB asked.

"I don't know, can you check?" Alexis asked.

MB rolled his eyes and walked over to Alexis.

The second he bent down to check her head, she pushed him aside and ran for the door.

Alexis ran down the hall, looking for a place to hide.

Most of the doors were labeled with letters. They were moving backwards from A, some with two or three letters, some with six or eight.

_Okay, look for a door with Z on it!_ Alexis thought.

Alexis ran until the end of a hall. She took note of a lack of cameras in certain parts, and tied to stay in them.

Z was painted on the very last door, along with X and Y.

Alexis decided to take the risk and pulled the door open, the room was empty.

She closed the door and went over to another door; one that she assumed was a closet.

Alexis opened the door slightly, incase she needed a place to hide, and studied the room for other hiding spots. It was a fairly large room; it had no windows, just three medium sized (full) beds and three desks. All three had a computer and papers on them.

Suddenly the door began to open. Alexis sprinted to the closet and shut the door tight.

"Listen, it's not like you sold her to him, nobody had any idea what he was planning with you two. Let it go, he'll sleep with her a few times, once he gets bored with her, he'll probably offer her to you for a few more years of service, its not the first time he's done that," a woman said.

Whoever she was talking to didn't answer, he merely snorted.

"Its not like he's taking her virginity or something…" the woman said.

"Actually," the guy began

"You didn't Do it with her! I thought you've been dating her for, like forever! Like, I know that she's young and all, but your somewhat of a slut… You left the island to BRING HER HERE! And its not like you weren't vaguely aware of what was going to happen if you brought her here! And then you completely ditch us for like, six months…" The woman yelled.

"I thought I had quit at that point" He said.

"Your year wasn't even paid up, I think your going to have to realize that you need to pay up the two more years that just got added on. The Master was probably formulating this plan from the beginning, figuring out just what you would sell a year of your service for" The girl said.

"I just found out yesterday that I still am part of this, workplace… you could have explained this earlier, like when I first came here?" He asked.

"And what fun would that be? Just be patient, you'll see her again if she's smart enough to just cooperate" The girl said.

"Don't you have whores to feed?" The guy said meanly.

"I honestly don't care anymore, I think I have something more fun to do here" the girl said.

"I'm not in the mood, wait till Y gets back." The guy said.

"You're no fun! I'll go see if F is up for it" She said.

"F for Fuck and X for X rated, you two are quite a pair" another voice joined the conversation.

"I'm off, don't expect me back for a while" The girl said.

"We don't want to hear about it, go gossip with the whores" The second male said.

The door slammed and both of the guys let out sighs.

"Geez, if every girl was that friendly, no man would ever feel lonely" The second voice said.

"Y, do me a favor and shut up" The first man said.

"Dude, get over it, so your girlfriend is sleeping with your boss, its not like you haven't slept around" Y said.

"Shut up,"

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Y mocked.

"Shut up you bastard…"

"Ohhh-er, I guess I did, its not like you can do much now, she's probably in his bed right now…" Y said.

"If you don't stop talking, I swear I'll bash your head in."

"Temper Temper" Y taunted.

A loud smacking noise could be heard with a loud yelp.

"Jesus Mother of **BLEEP **Son of a **BLEEP **Mother **BLEEP BLEEPING BLEEEEP! **Baloney!" Y yelled

"Fine, sulk, its not like its going to do you any good, I'm going to eat" Y said.

The other guy grunted and the door opened and slammed.

_That was interesting… I guess I'll run when the other guy is either sleeping or leaves._

The sound of footsteps neared the closet where Alexis was hiding, she pushed back as far as she could.

The door opened and a light turned on inside the closet.

Aleix's heard a zipper and clothing hitting the floor.

_Shit, the guy is undressing!_ (wow someone's oblivious!)

A hand reached back and Alexis ducked, the hand began rummaging through the area around Alexis, and grabbed her hair. It yanked harder and harder and Alexis wanted to scream from the pain.

The guy yanked her hair hard, pulling her out of the closet and into the room.

Alexis landed face first on the floor, she looked up and saw Zane standing, in just his boxers.

"What the He-mmmmph!" Alexis started to say, but then Zane put his hand over her mouth.

"Sit still and be quiet," He said.

Zane went over to the closet calmly and pulled on his clothing.

He then walked over to Alexis and pulled her into a hug.

"Alexis… I'm only going to say this once, don't tell me off, this is in your best interest, Listen to what A tells you to do, and do not go making any deals with him under any circumstances, and don't lie to him, he can tell when your lying" Zane said.

"He, he told me you were in jail!" Alexis said.

"No, when I went back to my house, there were a bunch of agents there, and they told me I needed to pay up my time." Zane said.

"What time? Zane what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to explain what I can… when I lost to The vampire I didn't go to the "Shadow Realm" I came here, I made a deal with The Master. Didn't you find it strange that Atticus couldn't remember anything, but knew about the shadow charm? It's because the deal was that A would supply the spirit energy for us to eventually win against the seven stars, in exchange for a year of my time… Time works differently here, one year here is one month in the real world. I've virtually paid off my time, but The Master didn't want to let me go. I think he probed my mind, and he began a plan to use you to keep me here…"

"And what is this, Plan? Where do I fit in to this?" Alexis asked.

"A wants more spirit energy from females, as it works for different things, and he told me to get the strongest girl I knew and bring her here… He said he would release both you and I when he got a decent amount. I was supposed to bring you here when I visited you in the academy this year, but I couldn't, so A forced me to invite you to Domino… whatever the g-ddamn master wants he gets… and now he has his sights set on you… I'm sorry I really am." Zane said.

Alexis stared into his eyes, noticing the same fire in them from before. He really did care, call it woman's intuition, but she knew.

"As long as were safe its fine," Alexis said, putting on her brave face.

"Lexi, were you listening before?" Zane asked, looking guilty

Alexis looked down, realizing some of the things she had learned were about, Zane, and her! According to what she had heard, Zane had slept around, The girls in the dormitory were whores, and A was a threat, the real deal, AND out to rape her! She slumped onto the ground and nodded.

"So, Hell Kaiser, all of that had nothing to do with this?" Alexis asked.

Zane once again, looked guilty.

"It was real, but no, that was separate from this"

Alexis smiled; Zane was most defiantly back to his cool, composed self. But of course Alexis needed to test him.

"Zane, aren't you going to get in trouble for hiding me?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"I'd get in more trouble if I lied about it, secrets don't stay hidden here," Zane explained.

"But, what are they going to do if, when, we get caught?" Alexis asked.

"To you, nothing," Zane commented, sitting and pulling Alexis next to him. He began to smooth her hair.

"And to you?" Alexis asked.

Zane stayed quiet for a minuet.

"It will be worse if I lie," Zane said, avoiding the answer.

Alexis leaned onto his shoulder and he kissed her.

"Lex, do you understand the intensity of this situation? Do you have an idea what is going to happen when we get caught?" Zane asked, pulling away.

(Note the sarcasm in the next comment)

"Always so pessimistic, way to create a romantic mood, really." Alexis teased.

Zane stared at her, as to say _This is serious!_

"Yeah I understand…" Alexis answered with reluctance.

Zane's look lightened, still maintaining its seriousness. He kissed her again. His hands playing with the straps of her dress.

"I'm sorry if I seem forward." Zane said, pulling one off her shoulder.

Alexis, in a daze from his kiss, just mumbled

"Huh?"

Zane began to take off her dress, when Alexis snapped back into her (though hunger hallucinated) full consciousness.

"Z-Z-Zane, wha, what are you, Zane what are you doing?" Alexis asked in a whisper.

"There is no way, even in this hell, am I letting a bastard like A take your virginity" Zane said, pulling her dress over her head.

Thisisadivider

Not my best chapter I know, tell me what you think

WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE CITRUS-Y CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! Tell me if you want it or not… I know where I'm going, but if I do make citrus-y content it will be in an optional chapter and clearly labeled… but there will be some raunchy content to go where I want to go in future chapters…

AyeDeKay (IDK), I want to keep this story T for as long as I can, but I also want to do at least an implied citrus, tell me what you all think!

10join

Fei!


	14. Holy Shit, So is Alexis No lemon

All righty, as you can see, the rating is the same! Meaning I chickened out on writing a full fledged lemon…. So starting this week I'm going to update at least once a week… because I'm leaving for the summer and I have Final's, and my schedule is set for next year, I'm stressing because I was put in all honors classes, and apparently Bio Honors is, like, Really HARD! So fanfiction is a good way to get over my angst.

Anywhoo, MY BIRTHDAY IS ON SUNDAY! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Currently Listening to: The Last Five Years soundtrack. (If you like show tunes, pop, country, Billy Joel, ect. check it out!)

Back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction…

Alexis sat up, her head pounding… they couldn't have just, no way, there's no way that had happened.

She held Zane's hand, unable to say anything…

If A hadn't, there's no way this had just happened…

Alexis's head pounded, well, more like her entire body, which is what she had expected and all… but

'_This cant be real, this has to be a dream… I'm going to wake up and laugh at how unreal this is'_

But she was wide awake.

FLASHBACK

(About an hour earlier)

"**There is no way, even in this hell, am I letting a bastard like a take your virginity" Zane said, pulling Alexis's dress over her head. **

**Alexis panicked. Sure, she had wanted to do this, but not until much, much, MUCH later. It's not she and all for waiting for marriage, but this was probably the most embarrassing non romantic situation she could come up with. But her mind raced around her. On one hand, It was clear she wasn't getting out of this place untouched, and she would rather not waste it on a complete bastard. On the other hand, this would make things very awkward between Zane and her later on. Well, its not like things were really going to go back to normal after this, weather they did it or not. Did she want to? Yes. Would she have preferred a less embarrassing situation? Yes. So what to do? **

**Well, "It" apparently. **

BACK TO THE PRESENT

She was lying in Zane's bed, the sheet wrapped around her. They had, well… For about an hour. It hurt at first, and she bled, but after a bit it became really, well lets just say that she didn't stop until she was exhausted. They had fallen asleep, and the clock on the wall said it was almost one A.M. Zane was gone, and the shower in the adjoining bathroom was running.

_Okay, that wasn't so hard, it was actually nice… so, now what? _

Alexis got up to look for her, well not really her, clothes.

The shower stopped and Alexis rushed to pull the dress over her head.

_Stupid, I know, to be embarrassed NOW!_

Zane came out fully dressed, though his hair was still wet.

"Your going to want to shower" he advised

Alexis Blushed "o-okay"

_Later…_

When Alexis came out there was a another guy in the room, Y, she presumed. He was tall and muscular, but also looked as he ate a bit to much.

Zane didn't turn his head, but Y did.

"Your prettier then I thought you would be" he commented.

Alexis stared at him.

"Um, thank you?" Alexis said, confused.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I was talking to M, well not just talking, heh, and she said you were okay looking, nothing special" Y explained.

"And you call me a slut" Zane mumbled.

Y sent him a smile.

_Atticus_ Alexis though _exactly like him. _

"You're, not going to, I mean, um, I'm not supposed to be… Um…" Alexis tried to ask, but the awkwardness of the situation was taking away her usually fiery attitude.

"No, my guess is that A probably knows… or is guessing it, but I'm not going to barge in and tattle, it's not my place" Y explained.

_Okay, maybe not __**exactly**__ like Atticus…_

Alexis smiled at him and mouthed _Thank You_. But she was still having trouble with finding her words.

"Y keep an eye on her," Zane ordered getting up.

"Get me some cereal or something! Later Z!" Y said.

Alexis sat on the edge of Zane's bed. Trying not to yawn.

"He'll bring you something back…" Y said, as if she had clearly said she was hungry.

Alexis nodded.

"Are you tired? X isn't coming back until much later, you could sleep in her bed, it's the one closest to the window, the cafeteria is a twenty minuet walk from here, so Z wont be back for an hour" Y said.

"Are you sure that she wont get mad?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, X hardly spends time here, she's either in the Mango or in another of the Letter's room's, she only sleeps here when she's pissed or we're on lockdown. Sleep, you look tired" Y explained.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Alexis asked.

"don't expect us all to be bastards, I'm in the same boat as Z, working off my time here until they let me go, would you rather I be a total dick, because I have enough of one to be" Y winked.

Alexis's eye twitched.

"I'm kidding, well not really. Anyway Z had been ever more of a Downer since they brought you here, and I think you know as well as I that Z acts like he's pissed normally, so when he's really pissed, its scarier then normal" Y laughed.

"Thanks" Alexis said.

Alexis pulled down the covers of X's bed and climbed in. she instantly fell asleep.

When Alexis woke up there was light streaming through the windows. The clock said it was six A.M. there was a bowl of dry cereal on the floor next to the bed. Alexis instantly ate it, she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Zane was sitting in his bed working on some papers. Y was gone, but his bed was still unmade.

"He went to get breakfast" Zane said without looking up.

"Zane-" Alexis started.

"Please, call me Z, nobody here knows my real name for a reason" Zane explained.

"Zan- I mean Z, what are you working on?" Alexis asked.

"a crossword puzzle," Zane answered.

Alexis realized that Zane was not in a talky mood, He had his armor on. Which meant something bad was happening. Alexis laid back down, still sore and tired, she shut her eyes tightly, she reflected on all of the people she had met.

D was polite but clearly had an agenda, nobody handled hostages that calmly.

M clearly hated her, but seemed like she was smart, but a sadist.

Shortie was somewhat dumb, but respected M for some reason.

A was an A-whole, and clearly was a threat, and a bastard.

MB seemed depressed, but she was sure that she had met him somewhere before.

_Wait! Didn't he say I knew his father? Weird… _

Y was nice, but he seemed very brutal to Zane from what she had heard when she was hiding.

X was clearly some kind of slut… but the fact that she ran the Mango, whatever that was, meant she had some power.

The door snapped open.

"Better hurry and eat your last meal, A was asking about where you were at breakfast" Y said, running into the room. He was holding a plate of scrambled eggs.

Zane didn't even look up.

"Stop with the Mello dramatics, I'm fully aware" Zane commented

Alexis opened her eyes and looked at them. Y had his mouth hanging open, and Zane was calmly working on his crossword puzzle.

"Here, if Z wont accept my generosity then you will" Y said, handing her the eggs.

"Eat it, I already ate" Zane commanded.

Alexis thanked Y and ate the eggs quickly. No sooner then when she had finished them the door sprang open.

"Z WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? A IS FURIOUS! He is going to kill you- Oh hello!" a woman burst into the room, Alexis assumed this was X. she was even prettier then M, tall with tanned skin, black hair so long that it went below her knees, bright blue eyes, and a tiny upturned nose. She was wearing a pink midriff top with sparkly long sleeves and tight black dress pants, she was also wearing stiletto boots, also pink.

"So you're the new girl, I hear that you were put under M's care… hope she didn't scare you, I'm X" She said, holding out her long manicured hand.

"Hi" Alexis answered, shaking her hand. She didn't really know what else to say.

"You're back early" Zane said.

"Have fun last night?" Y asked.

"No, F was busy so I just hung out in the Mango. I have to say those girls don't have enough brains to fill an eggcup," X said, pulling the crossword out of Zane's hands.

"One down is cornucopia, three across is dossier, twenty down is immense, and thirty across is disconsolate. If you can't finish the rest with those solved, then your clearly as dumb you seem to me now" X said, handing it back to him.

"Cute… but so dumb it's a shame" X said.

_Wait, Zane, Dumb? Is this girl kidding or is she some kind of genius?_

"What about me?" Y asked smirking.

"Neither cute or smart, but good in bed so it's alright," X said smirking.

"So what did you do last night Z? You aren't the type to get in trouble." X asked

"Look at the girls face" Y laughed.

Sure enough, Alexis was blushing. X laughed, in an '_haha you two did it!!' _way.

X walked over to Alexis, and whispered to her.

"How was he?"

Alexis's body heated up and she blushed harder.

"Aw, your so cute! Can we keep her?" X squealed giving her a hug.

Y mock squealed and pretended to throw up.

Zane rolled his eyes.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad was he?" Zane said.

"Six point three, but then again, he was probably daring her to run, leaving her alone like that," X answered.

"Then it's not that bad, is it?" Alexis said.

All three of the Letters turned towards her.

"Its that bad, when he isn't acting mad, it means that he has a plan, or you played right into his hands, when he is mad, it means you one upped him, which he hates, either way its really bad" Y explained.

"Trust me, you are way too predictable… he knows your in here, he's just trying to make you more nervous, he's trying to drive you crazy with thoughts of '_Oh my g-d when is he going to find me!'_ next time you run, don't go to the one person you know here's room. If you get an opportunity to run, go to K's room, he owes us all a big favor." X said.

"K? all right…" Alexis said uncertainly.

X and Y exchanged looks. Then they both walked out the door without another word.

"They'd rather not be in here when this all blows up" Zane explained, still not looking up from his crossword.

Alexis walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. Zane was working on quite possibly the most confusing and long crossword she had ever seen. The words looked like something out of an SAT book, and the clues weren't even in Japanese! They were in French, Spanish, Italian, and what she assumed was Greek, and some other ones she couldn't even guess.

"How the hell can you figure this out?" Alexis asked, there were easily five hundred words.

"I have a lot of free time" Zane answered.

"How does X think this is easy?" Alexis asked, trying to guess one of the clues, but she couldn't even understand half of them.

"She speaks every known language, except maybe cockney, and she's a genius. I'm struggling because my French and Dutch suck, X told me the ones in Swahili" Zane said, looking at the clues.

Alexis sat next to him, trying to help him on the ones in French. They worked on it for about a half hour when there was a knock on the door.

"Alexis, I love you" Zane said.

"I love you two" Alexis said, she had no clue what was going on.

"REQUESTING ENTRANCE" A loud voice said from outside.

Zane walked over to the door and opened it.

"Z, there have been claims that you are hiding a Girl in your room," the voice said.

Zane didn't answer.

A man dressed in a dark suit came into the room and dragged Alexis outside.

Another man was standing outside and pushed Zane, getting him to walk.

Alexis shot him a look, the man was pinning her arms behind her back.

"Let Go!" Alexis said.

"No" the man said with a smirk.

Zane connected eyes with her, they were both being led down the hall.

"Don't Lie" Zane said.

"No Talking Z" The man responded.

Zane rolled his eyes.

Alexis was trying to stay as calm as Zane seemed, but it was hard.

They were finally led back to A's office. One of the officers Knocked and then opened the door.

"Well, seems like you had quite an adventure Miss Rhodes, and got from help from Z too? Well seems like you both need to be punished, Take Z into a containment chamber and place bondage gear on him, set it to shock him every ten minutes at level five for two days, only feed him when it looks like he's about to die, don't allow him to have his medication unless he looks like he is about to have an attack. Leave the girl with me." A ordered.

Zane visibly flinched, and the men placed handcuffs on him.

"Remember what I told you last night" Zane said with a scared look on his face.

"No talking!" The man said, leading him out of the room.

"Well, looks like we are where we were yesterday… except, I do think I have leverage over you now… and now you have more, experience… Yes this should be fun" A said.

Alexis felt sick to her stomach.

--- ------ --------- ----------- ---------------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ----------

Yeah… Bye for now, I'm going to Maryland for my cousins Bat Mitzvah… Ha my birthday is on Sunday! YAY!

10join

Fei!


	15. No Hope, Or is there?

Very Short Chapter, and there are some iffy implications in here….

Currently Listening too: You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (a Broadway show based on the characters in Peanuts: Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty… ect)

Alexis felt sicker and sicker with every step that A took towards her. He walked up to her, and pinned her arms behind her back, and handcuffed them with handcuffs she hadn't even noticed. It was in one quick motion, and it hurt.

"Are you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to hurt you?" A asked, his voice was so calm and frank that it made her sick.

"You're a sadist, you know that?" Alexis asked.

"Sticks and Stones Miss Rhodes, Sticks and Stones" A said.

Alexis tried to run, but he caught her, the damn bastard was fast too!

"Looks like I'm going to have to hurt you, better that way really, I like it hard"

Alexis shut her eyes, willing her mind to just black out as he grabbed her.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zane opened his eyes, he had passed out again. His head pounded, and his body had been shocked so many times, he was starting to forget what not being in pain felt like.

"Honestly Z, If you had just kept it in your pants…" One of the guards Joked.

The other one looked at him sympathetically.

"Only a few hours left" he said.

Thirty eight hours had passed, he had been shocked 228 times, eaten twice, and if he could die right there, he would have been willing to.

The door opened and the room was filled with light for a minuet. Then was plunged into darkness as quickly.

"MB!" Both of the guards saluted.

"I need to speak to Z, I wont let him out, It's A's orders" MB explained.

Both of the guards looked at each other, and then they left.

"If its about another deal, I think I could stand more time in this room then under A's control" Zane said, trying to sit up, not being able to because of the heavy bondage chaining him to the wall.

"A didn't tell me to come here, I want to ask you something, That room in the Weave, the one that's always locked, but there's a massive amount of energy coming from it… what is it?" MB asked.

"It's for reserve energy, Female reserve energy…" Zane said.

"what's the difference?" MB asked.

"Male is the kind that A sells… It fuels power, gives you brain power, and you can do more with less of it, Female energy is used for travel, and gives Luck, and I think its what he uses to fuel his almost Sixth sense… And a lot of it is needed for basic things" Zane explained.

"Travel, you don't mean that that's what they use to travel through the dimension is it?" MB asked.

"It is, why are you so interested? its guarded 24/7" Zane said.

"I know, I'm guarding it, and I think I know a way home! I can see my dad again!" MB said, his pale skin glowing with happiness.

"That might just work. But you have to know exactly where you were before you came here" Zane said, exited as well.

"We would need a Medium to get a Monster to help us, you could do that! And I was on my way to my dad's house for a surprise visit, so my mom thinks that I'm in Japan with my Dad, and my Dad thinks I'm in France with my Mom, it works!" MB said.

"Martian, that's your real name right? You need to remember your real name too, that's why A forces us to use codenames" (yeah I stole that from Spirited Away, sue me)

"Yup, Martian Bonaparte! Who else are we taking with us?" Martian asked.

"its not that easy, to leave or Come back, you still need the Master of energy's approval, which means that, well, were going to have to kill A, and then whoever kill's him cant leave, so who's it going to be?" Zane asked.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, I'll talk to Y and X to get support… see you in a few hours" MB said.

"Keep this quiet, only tell letters who you know wont tell anyone else, and will fight with us" Zane said.

Martian nodded.

He left the room just as the timer went off again and Zane was zapped with another bolt of energy. Knocking him out again

---- ------- ------- ------ -------------- -------------- --------------- ---------------------

Alexis woke up; she had passed out from exhaustion again.

Alexis tried to move, but she could hardly walk, her body hurt too much. She was lying on the floor and handcuffed to the dresser

"Just so you don't try to kill yourself while I'm gone" A had said.

It had been three days, and she had stopped trying to get him to stop. It was just too much effort. After every, _time_, he had placed some weird contraption on her arms. It hurt, and it made her feel even more drained.

"You have such strong spirit energy" He said.

At least she had clothes on now, there had been times he hadn't given them back. She had hardly eaten either, and she just wanted to die.

The door opened and MB walked in.

"Good, you're awake" Martian said,

"What do you want?" Alexis asked,

"Zane's out of the Hospital, incase you were worried, a little worse for wear, but he's fine" Martian said, sitting down next to her.

"Why are you telling me- did you just call him Zane?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, my name's Martian by the way" he said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Alexis asked.

"Because, were escaping this hell, and were taking you with us, but you are going to have to help, now are you handy with a Gun?" He asked.

"A gun? No… I can't really do any of that… I'm more of a duelist" Alexis explained.

"Oh, but you don't have your cards do you? Okay just make sure to do me a favor and don't wuss out on anything we tell you to do," Martian said.

Alexis nodded; it hurt too much to talk any more

"Here, I brought you something to eat. And try to sleep, trust me, your going to need your strength" MB said, leaving the room

Alexis took one bite of the bread he brought, and then passed out.

------------------- ------------------- --------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------

Only Two Chapters left!

10join

Fei!


	16. The Relevance of Crossword Puzzle Clues

Allright, I now know exactly where I am going with this (a rarity with me, my style is making it up as I go along) anywhoo, there is going to be either one or two more chapters after this… but I've already started on my next story… (A-Z, the Alphabet Royalshipping style) and expect the first chapter out in August or June…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, trust me,

And… I don't speak slurish! There are translations… and yes, I've had wine before and I think it tastes horrible; I had to drink it for religious reasons.

Alexis woke up to a bright light and the smell of alcohol.

"Vere yoush shleeping tha owle shime?" A slurred.

(Translation: were you sleeping the whole time?)

Alexis sat up, rubbing her head. MB was apparently long gone, as was her food.

"No, I woke up, then went back to sleep," Alexis said, she had learned by then not to lie to him.

"Oh, Vell, Thash gooot, nod yoush wontsh be compleetshly dired!" A slurred.

(Oh, well that's good, now you wont be completely tired!)

"Are you drunk!?" Alexis yelled.

"Nosh at allz" A slurred. Walking over to her

(Not at all)

"Yes, yes you are!" Alexis said.

"Here, Dink Thish" A slurred, handing over a half empty bottle of whiskey.

(Here, drink this)

"No thank you, I don't drink" Alexis said, A was trying to walk over to her, but was too drunk off his ass to get there.

"I want yoush doo!" A slurred, sitting on the floor next to Alexis

(I want you too!)

"No, its bad to drink without eating" Alexis said, quoting her middle school health classes.

"Ish a mih!" A slurred. He pushed her into the dresser and forced her mouth open.

(It's a myth)

Alexis noticed the bitter liquid pouring into her mouth and did her best not to swallow.

(Spit) "Stop!" Alexis said, spitting out the liquid.

"Nohhhhh, I donb wantsh tooh!" A said, forcing more down her throat.

(No, I don't want to!)

Alexis spat more of the whiskey onto the floor.

"Shop ib yoush shoopib gil" A said, jamming her head into the wall.

(Stop it you stupid girl)

Alexis, her mouth filling up with the liquid, looked for a place to spit it. She couldn't turn her head and A was leaning into her body.

"Nosh lonv nob 'ill yoush hab do shvallo" A slurred, letting out a drunken laugh.

(Not long now till you have to swallow!)

Alexis's mouth reached its maximum, and now the whiskey was spilling out from her mouth onto her clothes. A forced her mouth shut, willing her to swallow. Alexis did the only thing she could. She spat out the whiskey through her lips, onto A.

"Shon ob ah Bibvsh!" A said, noticing his now soaked suit.

(Son of a bitch)

Alexis pulled her legs under herself, and put her hand (the one that wasn't handcuffed) over her face.

A walked over to Alexis, raising his hand to hit her.

"Shay Goodniv!" A slurred, slapping her across the face.

(Say goodnight)

Alexis winced. A took the whiskey bottle and hit on her shoulder. Then he punched her in the chest. But A wasn't content. He raised his leg and kicked her into the floor. He bashed her head into the wall, and then kicked her again.

Alexis screamed, her shoulder was bleeding, her nose felt like it was broken, and her entire body was aching.

"Now, ish yosh vill excush me, I neeg toos chanb" A said, sending her one final kick into the floor.

(Now if you will excuse me, I need to change)

Alexis cried out from the impact, she was loosing too much blood as it was, and she felt like she had a concussion. Her face was wet from tears and the blood trickling out of her nose.

_Don't pass out, that's the worst thing you could do! _Alexis told herself.

A came back over to Alexis in a fresh suit and un-cuffed her.

"See, Now look what you made me do?" A said with a smirk.

"Y-y-y-you, were, F-f-fak-fa-faking it" Alexis stuttered.

"No, but I have medication that makes me snap right out of that little daze… look at you, covered in blood? I'm going to have to get you out of those clothes" A said with a sickening smirk.

"N-no I'm ok-okay" Alexis said, trying to back away, but falling onto the ground.

"Not like you have much of a choice now is there?" A said, sitting on his bed.

"No, I'm not listening to you any more!" Alexis said, wincing from the pain in her shoulder and grabbing it.

"It hurts doesn't it?" A taunted.

Alexis grimaced and squeezed her shoulder harder.

"Now I'll make you a deal Miss Rhodes… You can crawl to me and beg for my forgiveness, and I'll consider giving you medical attention, or I can tie you up and pour salt on that shoulder until you beg for mercy. Now which is a better choice? There both fun for me!" A said, with a cruel smirk.

"You sadistic bastard!" Alexis said, gritting her teeth, there was no way she was begging him for anything.

"Thank you" A said, his eyes flickering with enjoyment.

Alexis stared him in the eye, until she began to feel faint.

"My dear, your not going to get better just sitting there, that arm is going to get infected, and there's a nice bump forming on your head" A said with a tone of superiority.

"I thought you said you don't like damaged…" Alexis said, she couldn't bring herself to say "goods"… thinking of herself that way would just mean that he had complete control over her.

"Yes, A shame, but then again, either you're going to die which makes you none of my concern, your going to get better, and then you'll still be my pet, or I'll loose intrest in you, and then I'll just sell you to one of the letters, I'm pretty sure Z wouldn't mind sacrificing a few years of service to me to have you back… he is just so easy to manipulate" A said, letting out a horrendous laugh.

"Don't. Talk. About. Zane. Like. That!" Alexis said, feeling more and more woozy with every word.

"My dear, you're looking more and more pale with every passing word… now all you have to say is 'Please help me master, I'm sorry that I ruined your suit, I would do anything to make it up to you' and I'll take you to a doctor, so what do you say?"

Alexis held her shoulder and put it over in her head.

_Pride VS my life. I need to keep him busy while Zane plans to escape! But I don't want to know what that 'anything' is… AH that hurts. _

"Ple-Please help me, M-M-M-aster, I'm Sorry that, I'm sorry that, I'm, sorry, that I ruined your suit, I would do any-any-anything, to make- make it up- to… you" Alexis stuttered, Biting her lip.

"Good choice Miss Rhodes, now lets get you all healed up, and then you can work on making it up to me! Women are so easy to manipulate" A said.

"Y-you, planned the whole thing…" Alexis said, digging her nails into her arm in attempt to combat passing out.

"No, but it worked out nicely didn't it?" A said, lifting her up over his shoulder.

"What, the, hell, are, you, doing!?" Alexis stuttered.

"Oh, look your getting blood on it, guess you owe me for two suits don't you? We will have lots of fun with you paying me off wont you!" A said. Carrying her off in some random direction.

(Later)

Zane sat in the infirmary, he was hospitalized after being 'punished' and was now recovering. MB had taken over their plans, and in there heavily encoded conversations, MB had told him that they were almost ready to go. They just needed someone willing to stay in the other world.

The world was run by one supreme king. The master of the Power. The Master of the power could close all passageways between the dimensions. But he could not leave. A was the current one. The power could only be transferred by killing the former Master.

Those were the rules. Nobody knew of when before A was the master… Nobody dared to ask him what was before. All they knew was that he was dangerous, and a man to be kept happy.

"Z… You still haven't solved the puzzle yet?" X said, sitting next to him.

"I've been busy" Zane said, picking up his crossword from his bedside table.

"Number four is cataclysm, number three hundred is operational, and number four twenty is Ammunition, number seven down is profusion. And I don't know what six thirty is… Honestly your so dumb Z" X said.

_Okay, at six thirty, we begin, we have enough guns. _

"What's an eight letter word for deviation?" Zane asked.

"Distract, by the way, you haven't been drinking have you?" X said.

_We got A drunk…_

"X… your services are needed elsewhere" A doctor said.

"Oh, thank you… Make sure Z is alright" X said, leaving the infirmary.

"Sure, wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun" The doctor said.

Zane, as to not look suspicious to the security cameras, began to once again solve the puzzle. He was close, only about fifty words left.

The door opened and Zane heard a body hit the floor.

"Take care of her. But at the same time… don't do anything to make her more comfortable… she got what she deserved," A's too smooth voice said, walking away.

"Yes Master." The doctor said.

Zane looked at the doorway and instantly wished she hadn't.

Alexis's bloody body was lying on the floor, her eyes half opened, and several bruises forming on her body.

The doctor, K, immediately picked her up and began to sterilize the wound on her shoulder.

Zane got out of bed.

"Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, hold her down… This is going to hurt her and I think she's still conscious." K said, carrying her into one of the medical rooms and placing her on the table. He picked up some liquid and gauze and began to clean her shoulder.

Alexis whimpered and moved.

"I'm taking the glass bits out, Hold her down!" K said.

Zane Held her arms to the table as K took tweezers and picked out the glass bits.

Alexis screamed.

"Hold on, I'm almost done" K said. He took the liquid and began sterilizing the wound.

Alexis began to cry out from the pain, but stayed still.

K wrapped her shoulder in Gauze.

"That was pretty nasty looking. Okay, something is wrong with her nose and I think she's suffering from blood loss. Z wipe the blood off her face and I'll get an iv drip ready." K said, going into another room.

Zane looked over and found wet wipes on the counter. He cleaned her face and saw that her nose looked normal, but her face had plenty of Bruises.

"I don't think its broken" Zane said,

K came back and nodded, hooking up Alexis to the drip.

K began checking her head.

"No signs of a concussion, at least a bad one… What happened?" K said, to the semi conscious Alexis.

Alexis closed her eyes after a moment she opened them.

"He, tried to get me to drink something out of a glass bottle, then I spit whatever was in it onto him. And he went crazy" Alexis said.

"Did he seem drunk to you?" Zane asked,

"At first, and then he wasn't, said he took something" Alexis said.

Zane's face fell. But K's brightened.

"Good, he'll be drowsy in a few hours… about six thirty-ish" K said.

"Alexis try to get some sleep" Zane said.

"Z-Zane, I'm sorry" Alexis said, closing her eyes.

(Six Twenty)

All the letters were sitting in the dining hall. But one was missing. MB.

Zane felt his spine stiffen as he read the clock on the wall, Ten minutes to go.

N walked over to Zane and gave him a smirk.

"Z, how was your day on the outside?" He asked.

"Sucky… and yours?" Zane said.

"Eh, I've always liked this place better… My life before this consisted of The orphanage, a special school, and eventually an asylum… then I came here…I guess I just sometimes wish I could live here always, Monsters and I have always had a special bond, people thought I was crazy, but I do spend much of my time being a medium…" N said.

Zane understood what he said.

The dining hall was quiet as always. Only a few conversations going around, mostly clattering of silverware and an occasional crunch was heard.

A sat at the head table, B and C to either side of him. B was on their side, and C hated A more then anyone… To top that off, A was looking more and more tired with each passing moment.

Zane nodded at X when the clock six twenty eight.

X got up and walked up to the head table.

"Master, you look tired, you want me to walk you to your room?" She asked sweetly.

A looked at her like she was an idiot, but complied. He got up from the table as the clock hit six twenty nine, and the two of them walked through the silent dining hall. The clock hit six thirty as they walked near Zane's table. N swiveled in his chair, and reached into his suit. He pulled out a gun. No words, no speech, no time to beg for mercy. Right as the two of them passed N, X ducked. N shot A through the head.

Any of the letters who weren't informed, gasped.

C grabbed a microphone.

"EVERYONE, WE ARE LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE IN ONE HOUR… TAKE ANYTHING YOU CANT BEAR TO LEAVE BEHIND, BUT YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED ONE BAG! WHEN YOU'RE PACKED, GO TO THE MANGO BUILDING, THE NORTH CAFETERIA… STAYING IS AN OPTION, BUT ONCE YOU LEAVE YOU CANNOT COME BACK. WE ARE LEAVING IN ONE HOUR, THAT IS SEVEN THIRTY, IF YOU ARE NOT AT THE BUILDING, THEN YOU WILL BE LEFT BEHIND." All the people who were not informed rushed to get their things. All the people who were already had their stuff and made their way to the building, it was a short walk from the dining hall, but it was better to be safe.

Zane got up and ran to the kitchen. Alexis was sitting in a chair, borrowing some of X's more decent clothes. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a pink cami, she had on pink sandals as well. Her hair was pulled back, and there were several bruises on her face.

"We need to go, can you walk yet?" Zane asked.

Alexis shook her head.

Zane rolled his eyes,

"Don't count on me doing this ever again"

He picked her up and latched her onto his back,

Alexis smiled. They were going home.

(Seven Twenty eight)

People milled around aimlessly. MB had set up the timer, and they would be transported to wherever they were before they were brought there.

Alexis was sitting on Zane's lap. He didn't have anything with him.

"Where are we going to be? When were sent back?" Alexis asked sleeply.

"The underground ring… there was a transporter in there" Zane said, he had told her this at least five times.

"And what day will it be?" Alexis asked.

"June twenty sixth… one day before the finals… shit" Zane said, scrunching his face at the thought of re-dueling Edo.

"WERE COMMENCING TRANSPORT, STAY CALM!" C said over the mike.

Alexis held on to Zane, not wanting to be separated from him.

(Later)

Zane opened his eyes, he was sitting on the stairs in the underground ring. Alexis was leaning on him, still asleep.

"Lex, we're home"

Thisisadivider…

One Chapter Left!

Okay, so this was done on Tuesday… but my internet is broken… so I don't know when I'll get to post it… --'

10join

Fei!


	17. Atticus Finds Out and the story ends

Hey, well this is the end… sob Thank you to all the reviewers who have been so supportive during everything that was going on while I wrote this story… (Breaking my arm, my Spanish midterm, my family issues, ect…) and look forward to my brand new story coming out this summer! Anywhoo, please don't be all "OMG ZANE'S OOC!" think about the circumstances. He's tired and pissed off, and… well… you'll see!

Thisisdepressingbecauseitstheend!

"Lex, were home"

Alexis stirred at the sound of his voice

"Were, Home?" Alexis said sleepily.

"Yeah, come on, we need to get going," Zane said, pulling her to her feet.

"Zane, I can hardly see!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Put your hand on the wall to guide you" Zane said.

Alexis did as he told her to and began to walk up the dark stair case. Her arm following the wall.

After a while, Alexis's arm got tired.

"Zane, can we stop please? My arm is tired and scared"

"Keep moving, switch your arm" Zane said, picking up the pace.

"I can't, my other arm still hurts" Alexis said.

"K fixed it didn't he?"

"was K even a real doctor?"

"yes, he was under orders to fix your arm with minimal effort," Zane said, grabbing Alexis's hand and walking with her.

"Didn't he think that was strange?" Alexis asked.

"No, a has freaked out on a lot of whores when he gets drunk, K's used to it"

Alexis stopped and inhaled sharply

"Are you calling me a whore?" Alexis said, offended.

"Not in the least, M, X, the girls who were in your position to get a letter, those girls are whores" Zane said grabbing her hand and beginning to walk again.

"I thought you were friends with X" Alexis said.

"I use the term friends lightly… And it doesn't mean she's any less of a whore"

Alexis blinked and kept walking.

"How are these stairs this long!?" Alexis said.

"I don't know all the details, but they are about two miles long, they spiral and zigzag… its an endurance test" Zane explained

"How long has it been in real world time?" Alexis asked

Zane was quiet for a moment

"We were in the other world for 10 days, its been 20 hours here. When we get out it will be about four or five o'clock on Saturday." Zane said.

The pair finally reached the top of the stairs. Afternoon sunlight poured in through the cracks in the door. Alexis and Zane shielded there eyes from the light. Zane opened the door and began to walk toward the main city.

"Zane, could you call a car or something, I'm really tired" Alexis said, sitting on one of the crates outside the building.

Zane rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Please!" Alexis said.

"You got zapped by bondage gear, was kidnapped, half starved, beaten and I don't want to know what else by A, had your energy taken within an inch of your life, and your complaining about walking?" Zane said, rolling his eyes.

"Please?" Alexis said.

"There's a bar about a five minuet walk from here, I'll call from there" Zane said.

"But, I'm only seventeen… wont they card?" Alexis said.

"You don't look it, and your not going to be drinking are you?" Zane said, walking over to her and pulling her up.

Alexis nodded and began to walk with him.

"Zane, um, when you said that you loved me… were you serious?" Alexis asked, trying to break the silence.

Zane ran his hand through his hair.

"I think you know the answer already, but yes, I meant it. I wouldn't do the things I did back there for just anyone" Zane said.

"Oh, well, I meant it too, when I said I loved you" Alexis said.

"Oh, good" Zane said,

_Well that was awkward… _they both thought.

Soon enough, the overwhelming odor of a bar hit the two of them. From the door way Alexis could see several large, tough, and drunken looking males were sitting inside with various drinks.

_Oh gawd…_

"Zane, can I stay outside, you call a cab from inside?" Alexis asked meekly.

Zane looked at her for a second.

"No" was his answer.

"I'm scared, please?" Alexis said.

_Why am I being such a wimp, probably because I'm exhausted, and my dueling skills aren't really going to win me a fight with these kinds of people. _

"Stop complaining Alexis! That's all you've done since we got back!" Zane said with a harsh whisper.

Alexis froze, he was right!

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and my shoulder hurts." Alexis said.

"No, its fine… I shouldn't have snapped. You really can't go anywhere without supervision when you're dressed like that in this part of town, I should have explained that" Zane explained, taking Alexis's hand and walking into the bar.

"YO! HK! Haven't seen you around here lately!" The bartender Eddie (shh! Sorry it's a Rocky Horror thing…)

"I've been busy" Zane said, his voice becoming noticeably colder.

"I see, well, were all rooting for you tomorrow!" Eddie (shh!) said, smiling his toothless smile.

"Awww! Guys look, HK had to hire a whore because he had no game" One of the males slurred.

Alexis blushed and held on to Zane's arm.

"She's my girlfriend you bastard" Zane spat.

"Ohhh, getting mad are you?" The man taunted.

"Okay boys, I'm not in the mood to drag your injured asses to the hospital today, don't mess with HK because I swear when he snaps, I'm going to let you bleed" Eddie said.

Alexis's brows furrowed.

"Don't ask" Zane muttered.

Alexis nodded.

"Eddie, I need to use your phone" Zane said, more of a command then a question.

"Sure, you know where it is" Eddie said.

"Alexis, watch yourself, I'll be right back" Zane said.

"You're leaving me alone!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Don't worry, there all too drunk to really be a threat, I'll be right back, the phone is in the back where all the mega drunks hang out, I don't want you to see that" Zane said, ducking under the bar and disappearing into the back.

"Sit down, no point in standing when you can sit" Eddie smiled.

Alexis sat on one of the stools.

A man sat next to her.

"Whatever you want, it's on me" The man winked.

Alexis ignored him.

Another man came up behind her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, don't be like that! Come on, let a real man take you out" He said.

Alexis winced and shook him off.

The first man smiled at her.

"I'll give you twenty if you take off your shirt"

Alexis stood up and walked toward the entrance.

Two more men came up to her.

"Awww, Baby don't be like that!" the said grabbing her.

"Guys cut it out, she doesn't even look legal yet" Eddie yelled, trying to get them to lay off.

"Didn't stop HK from doing her, and he's no better then the rest of us!" One of the men said, grabbing Alexis.

"STOP IT!" Alexis yelled. He had grabbed where A had hit her with the bottle.

"Aw, looks like we hurt the little girl, you want me to take a look at it, I am a doctor" One of the men said.

"No you aren't" Another said, grabbing Alexis and pinning her against the wall.

"STOP IT!" Alexis screamed.

"Aw, come on, just a little kiss" He said.

"Fuck you" Alexis yelled.

"Oh, please do!" He said, laughing.

Alexis sat on the floor, dragging him down with her, and then she immediately stood up.

"Guys you've had your fun, now lay off her" Eddie yelled.

"Its HK's fault for not protecting his property better" One said, touching Alexis's ass.

Alexis screamed.

"Come on. Wearing shorts that short? You are practically begging me to touch it" The man smiled.

Two of the men pinned her to a wall and ripped her shirt off of her.

"STOP IT! ZAAAANE!!!!" Alexis screamed.

"Aw look at those scars, HK must have been pretty rough on you. You want me to lick those wounds?" One of them said, laughing.

"Shut up" A voice said from the back. It was cold and the entire bar fell silent.

Zane was standing in front of the bar, looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Oh, hey HK, we weren't doing anything to your girl here" The first guy said, backing towards the door.

The men that were holding her let go and Alexis slumped onto the ground, her arms folded over her chest.

"I said shut up," Zane said, grabbing a bottle from behind the bar.

"We didn't do nothing, she was practically begging us to…" the man didn't finish. Zane cracked the bottle over his head and yelled some very colorful language.

(yes I am aware of the grammatical mistake, its because it seemed to fit the dialogue better)

All of the men began to run out of the bar.

Zane said something very mean sounding in what sounded like German… he took off his suit jacket and handed it to the whimpering Alexis.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry, for everything" Zane said. Sitting next to her.

"They… they tried to…" Alexis started to sob.

"I promise right now, that I will never let another man lay a hand on you ever again" Zane said, putting his arms around her protectively.

"Thank you" Alexis whispered.

Alexis pulled the jacket on, her face turning red.

"I called a Taxi, its going to be here in five minutes" Zane said.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault, if I had just been willing to walk…" Alexis said.

"No its not. Any other girl would have left after half the things you went through, why do you still stay with me?" Zane asked.

"Its because I love you, I thought you understood that" Alexis said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, and I swear that I will protect you from now on" Zane said.

"Oh yay! Now I get to have the overprotective brother and the overprotective boyfriend!" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Shut it Alexis, before I make you"

"Aw young love, I wish my love was that pure" Eddie(shh!) laughed.

"You shut it too Eddie!"

Eddie laughed and placed two bottles in front of them.

"Its water, I'm not fond on breaking drinking codes and I doubt your 18 yet Alexis" Eddie (shh!) smiled his toothless smile. (I'm just going with the drinking age from everywhere I've gone outside the US… I have no clue what the Japanese drinking age is…)

Zane nodded and mouthed thank you.

Alexis stared at the bottle.

"Don't worry 'Lex, its just water" Zane said, taking a sip out of his bottle.

Alexis nodded and took a sip of hers as well.

"Let's wait outside" Zane said, taking Alexis's hand and pulling her to her feet.

Zane put his arm protectively around Alexis they walked outside and they leaned against the wall outside.

Standing, Alexis realized just how big Zane's jacket was, and how much cleavage she showed in it. She pulled it up buttoned it and pulled it tight against her body. (It's the jacket from the grey suit in the episode where Zane goes all Hell Kaiser on us)

Soon enough, a taxi pulled up in front of them, Zane opened the door and Alexis slid in, Zane next to her.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Hospital in Down Town Domino" Zane said.

The driver began to drive.

"Get some sleep, its going to be a long ride" Zane said, noticing the bags under Alexis's eyes.

"But you were willing to make me walk?" Alexis said

"Not the whole way," Zane said

Alexis mumbled something, but was too tired to argue. She leaned into Zane's shoulder and fell asleep.

Her Dream:

_Once there was a girl who would do anything to get her prince, er… her Kaiser, back to being the man she loved. She traveled far and wide, across desserts and into the darkness to find him. What she realized was, he was always with her, even when he wasn't with himself. But there was a problem, for her Kaiser had sold her soul, and his as well, to the devil. They were forced into his domain, and she was forced into his Lair. But she still loved the Kaiser. The devil hurt the girl, and hurt the Kaiser too, but they made it back home. But they weren't quite out of trouble yet, a group of bandits attacked them while they were traveling. But the Kaiser scared them off. He promised that he would love her forever. And they lived happily ever after. _

Alexis blinked at a sudden stream of noise. She opened her eyes and looked around, they were in the city, it was about six at night and they were in the middle of a traffic jam, and cars were honking there horns left and right.

Alexis sat up.

"Have a good nap?" Zane asked, looking tired.

"Yeah, you should take one" Alexis said.

"I'll sleep tonight… are you too tired to walk?" Zane asked.

Alexis shook her head.

"Good, were not too far from the hospital, and we'll get there faster if we walk" Zane said.

"Here" He said, handing the cab driver some money.

Zane opened the door and stepped out, Alexis behind him.

They walked to the hospital in relative silence; Zane clearly knew where he was going.

They walked into the building not too much later.

Alexis walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, Is Atticus Rhodes here?" Alexis asked, adjusting Zane's jacket.

"And you are?" She asked.

"His sister… Can I see him please?" Alexis said.

"Sure, just sign in" The woman said.

Alexis signed the clipboard, Zane came up behind her and Signed in As Well.

"Its room seven on the fifth floor" She said, pointing to the elevators.

Alexis thanked her and called the elevator. It pinged and they stepped inside.

"Zane, were not going to tell my brother, about what happened are we?" Alexis asked, blushing.

"What part?" Zane said, beginning to blush as well.

"All of it, everything" Alexis said.

"We'll just tell him it was all Monkey Perris, and Fautso, and that there all behind bars, and we went missing because we were talking to the police, if he even remembers it… and tell him not to tell the media, or your parents" Zane said.

"If he remembers it?" Alexis asked.

"He might not even remember, hopefully he wont" Zane said.

Alexis nodded, the elevator pinged again and the door's opened.

They nodded at each other and walked over to room seven.

Alexis knocked on the door and walked in quietly.

"Hey Atty, how are you?" Alexis said.

"LEX! I was so worried about you!" Atticus said, there was a bandage on his shoulder and he wasn't wearing a shirt (drool).

"Oh Atty, I was so worried about you! After what happened…" Alexis started to say.

"Lex, I don't remember anything, Raine told me that there was some guy threatening her and I jumped in front of the bullet. She says that you two had to talk to the police for me" Atticus said.

Alexis and Zane both inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, both making a vow to thank Raine.

"But, really, were you really talking to the police all day!?" Atticus said.

"No, Alexis was really worried and you weren't allowed visitors so I stayed with her" Zane lied.

"Oh, that makes sense... Alexis, why are you wearing Zane's jacket?" Atticus grinned.

_CRAP! We didn't come up for a story for that one! _Alexis thought.

"Um…I… Um…" Alexis stammered. Zane was also stumped.

"Did you two?" Atticus asked.

Alexis began to blush, Atticus ignored it because, well, she always did that when the subject came up… but Zane?

_ZANE'S BLUSHING!_ Atticus thought.

"OH MY GAWD YOU DID!" Atticus yelled.

They both turned noticeably redder.

"Atticus, if you weren't injured right now, I'd hit you" Zane said.

"THANK THE LORD! MY SISTER FOUND A BOYFRIEND!" Atticus yelled.

"Atticus, shut up!" Alexis said harshly.

"Wait until everyone finds out!" Atticus grinned.

"Atticus shut up! We didn't- Okay, even if we did, it doesn't mean you can announce it to the world" Alexis said.

"Oh my gawd, you totally did it! Zane remind me to kill you later for deflowering my sister" Atticus said grinning.

Zane growled, but said nothing.

"Um... what are you going to tell mom and dad? About your injuries" Alexis asked.

"That I fell, I'm going to stay here to work with Raine for the rest of the summer, I'll be fine before they even see me… do you know how much they would freak if they found out!?" Atticus said.

"Well, if you insist…" Alexis smiled.

"But of course I'm going to tell them all about what happened between you and Zane!" Atticus grinned.

"Atticus I am going to murder you" Alexis said.

"So, why are you wearing Zane's jacket anyway?" Atticus asked.

"Um… Well we went out for lunch, and on the way to the hospital this guy started assaulting me, but Zane fought him off, but another guy came up and started assaulting me and he tore my t-shirt, so Zane gave me his jacket to wear" Alexis said.

_Well, its not completely untrue_ Alexis thought.

"Oh, I guess that explains the bruises too…" Atticus said, pointing to her face.

"Yeah, but one of them hit my shoulder with something, it really hurts…" Alexis said.

"Ouch… the doctors said that the bullet barely grazed my shoulder and I was really lucky, and that Its going to be better in a few weeks." Atticus said.

A nurse walked into the room carrying some food.

"Hey, Anna, can you check out my sister's shoulder?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, um, sure Atticus." The nurse said awkwardly. She walked over to Alexis and smiled.

"Could you take that off?" She asked.

Alexis complied, the nurse checked it and said that it was pretty badly bruised and cut, but it would heal pretty quickly.

"Just keep it bandaged" She said, setting the food on Atticus's bed and leaving.

Atticus smiled at how awkward Zane looked.

"Zane… you alright?" Atticus asked.

"Fine" Zane said, staring out the window.

"You look… tired… not surprising, I bet you didn't get very much sleep did you?" Atticus teased.

"Atticus I'm warning you" Zane said, not looking at him.

"Normally I'd give the protection talk, but its you… so I'm sure you were safe…" Atticus teased.

"Atticus I am really tempted to murder you right about now…" Zane said gritting his teeth.

"But your not going too are you? Anyway, they wouldn't let you out of jail for the finals" Atticus grinned.

"Oh shit" Zane mumbled.

"What?" Alexis asked. Jacket back on.

"With, everything that happened, I completely forgot about the finals" Zane said.

"There tomorrow… And the hospital says I'll be able to leave in the morning anyway. so we'll be there to cheer you on." Atticus grinned.

Zane nodded.

"I'm very sorry, but I need to change Atticus's bandages… visiting hours are about to end anyway...You can see him tomorrow." A doctor said, coming into the room.

"It's quite alright" Zane said, walking toward the door.

"Atty, be good please, get better, I'll see you tomorrow" Alexis said, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, now remember, Zane has finals tomorrow, he needs to get some sleep, alright!?" Atticus joked.

"One day your going to get bitch slapped, and I'm not going to stop whoever is doing it. Bye Nii-San" Alexis said, blowing a kiss and leaving.

Zane stood by the elevator.

"Come on, we'll go back to your hotel to change and then I'll take you out for dinner." Zane said.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to sleep, you look really tired." Alexis asked.

"Maybe later…" Zane said.

Outside, they began to walk uptown. The traffic was as bad as ever.

Surprisingly for Alexis, they weren't all that far from the hotel.

They didn't talk much, too tired to.

They walked into the lobby when Alexis remembered that her purse was at Zane's, and her key was in the purse.

She walked to the check in desk.

"I'm really sorry about this. I'm Alexis Rhodes, And I'm in room 517, I lost my key…" Alexis said.

"Its okay… Here" The woman handed her a new key.

"Thank you!" Alexis said, going towards the elevator.

One problem with that…

Zane and Alexis stepped inside the elevator along with two other girls.

"OH MY GAWD YOU HELL KAISER!" one of them screamed.

Zane stared at her.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" She yelled.

"If you lower your voice" Zane said.

The girl handed Zane her hat and a sharpie.

"Make it too Ari, my best friend in the whole world!" She said.

Zane took the sharpie and signed it.

The elevator pinged and Zane and Alexis stepped out. Zane handed the hat to the girl.

"You didn't really write it did you?" Alexis asked.

"No, I just signed my name" Zane said.

Alexis laughed and opened the door to her room.

They stepped inside and Zane laid down on Atticus's bed.

"I'm going to shower… Take a nap or something" Alexis said, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

After about a minuet, Zane heard the water turn on.

Zane closed his eyes, not really planning on sleeping, but he did, instantly.

Its sometimes sudden silence that wakes one up from there sleep. Zane opened one of his eyes and looked at the room. Alexis was getting dressed.

_Shit!_ Zane thought, turning on his side.

"Zane, if your awake, which I know you are because you turned very suddenly, please don't turn around again until I tell you" Alexis commanded.

Zane smirked.

"Okay I'm decent" Alexis said. Zane sat up and looked at Alexis, her long blond hair looked brown when it was wet. Alexis was wearing jeans and a blazer, with flipflops.

"Can I have my jacket back?" Zane asked.

"Here, have a nice nap?" Alexis asked, handing him the grey jacket.

"Yes, although, I'm still pretty tired" Zane said, sitting up.

"Then go back to sleep, I'm tired anyway. we'll go out to eat later" Alexis said, sitting next to Zane.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Zane asked.

"You make a good pillow" Alexis said, pulling the covers over Zane and Herself, holding onto him.

"I've been demoted to pillow?" Zane asked, putting his arms around Alexis.

"Yes, now shut up, pillows don't talk" Alexis said, closing her eyes.

Zane smiled, a real one (albeit, his real smile is kind of creepy) and closed his eyes as well.

_This feel's so right_ Zane thought, drifting into sleep.

-Fin-

YESSSHHHHH! I FINISHED IT! YESSSHHHH!

Anyhoo, I'm sorry I didn't do the finals or anything, I just thought this would be such a great place to end it!

Once again, sorry if Zane was (and he most definitely was) OOC… But It did kinda fit the situation didn't it?

Anyway… I'm working on ideas for my next story… I have the first chapter done of two possible fictions: The first one of How did I End Up In This Mess? Is already posted, and the first chapter of A-Z is below… Read both and PM me (or if you already read How did I End Up In This Mess, write it in your review) which you want me to write first… Remember, this is the rough draft….

Here's chapter one of A-Z: The alphabet, Royalshipping style.

A-Z

The Alphabet, Royalshipping style

Alexis: 19

Zane: 21

A is for: Apartment- Alexis moves in with her friend Zane.

"I still don't get why you won't just move in with me for good" Atticus said, attempting not to drop the heavy box he was carrying.

"Well, One: This is closer to my job, Two: I love you Nii-san, but I'm not prepared to deal with you without mom or a teacher around all the time, and Three: I wont have to sleep on the couch here" Alexis walked up the stairs behind her brother, carrying more boxes.

"I still don't think this is going to work out" Atticus said, leaning against the wall, taking a break.

Alexis walked past her brother, the sooner she moved out of his tiny one bedroom apartment, the better. She had gotten a job at a teen magazine, which she was tempted to turn down, but she would get to cover dueling. Unfortunately, as the dueling reporter for a teen magazine, she also has to ask questions un-related to dueling… but the money was just too good to turn down.

Alexis had been working for about six months, but her chronic lateness due to her long commute was threatening her position at the magazine. So Atticus had invited her to live with him. After about a week in his ant sized apartment, she had decided to look for other places to live.

After six months of searching, Alexis had just about given up, that is until Atticus's twenty first birthday bash… Alexis had spoken with her old friend Zane, who, after a bit in the hospital, was finally back to normal. Alexis had visited him in the hospital, and they were finally friends again. Alexis had told him about how living with her brother sucked, and Zane had given her an offer:

FLASHBACK:

"_I've actually been looking for another place to live, but I cant really find a place that I can afford without a roommate, and finding someone that I really trust is pretty hard nowadays… so I'm saving up, I should be able to move out in about a year" Alexis said, she was defiantly not looking forward to the time between then and now. _

"_If it wouldn't be too awkward, I do have an extra room, and my doctors don't want me living by myself for about a year, why don't you consider moving in with me?" Zane had said. _

It had taken quite a bit of effort to convince her brother that rooming with a guy didn't mean she was going to be gang raped. But after quite a few bribes, and blackmail (She had picked up a few of his tricks) he was willing to let her go.

The terms were set, she and Zane would share his apartment, and she would pay one quarter of the rent (she had a much smaller room, and wouldn't be home as often).

"So why does Zane all of a sudden want a roommate? He never had one at school, my theory is that he wants the whole 'roommates with benefits' thing, why else would he invite you of all people to move in with him?" Atticus said, in one last attempt to keep his sister from moving in with a boy

"Atticus, that was disgusting! You know as well as I do that its because Zane cant live by himself because he is sick, no more, no less. I had hardly spoken to him since the whole Hell Kaiser thing until he had the heart attack, and we bonded while he was in the hospital… nothing is going on between us!" Alexis said, getting frustrated, both with her brother and the fact that Zane conveniently had the penthouse in a building with no elevator.

Zane, earlier that year, had had a heart attack due to extreme stress and an unhealthy dose of adrenaline (Cough bondage gear cough). During his time in the hospital he took some time to think, and when he left, he was no longer the cold hearted Hell Kaiser. His doctors told him that too much stress from work could cause him to have another attack, but Zane insisted he couldn't stop working. His doctors told him that it was dangerous to live by himself. Zane had agreed to have a roommate, but didn't really think anyone would be a good one. When was he going to meet a person who wasn't totally obsessed with his career? When Alexis had began talking about how she needed a new apartment, Zane jumped at the chance.

Zane had about a month left before the dueling season (September to June) started and he was fired up! He had a chance at the championship, but he had to take the rest of the year off.

Anyway…

Finally, the pair had made it to the top. Zane's apartment was at the end of the hall and the door was open.

Atticus walked in first, dropping the box in the doorway, and then he decided to take a look around. Alexis followed, but she didn't put her things down just yet.

Zane, noticing the noise Atticus was making, came out of the kitchen to see his best friend and his, well other friend, standing in the door way.

"Hey Zane! Cool place!" Atticus said, giving his friend a slap on the back.

Zane nodded.

"Hi Zane, how are you?" Alexis asked politely.

"Fair, and you?" Zane said politely

"I'm fine" Alexis answered.

_Since when are we this awkward together!?_

"Okay, Where do I have to put Alexis's stuff? I won't stand for any room sharing, so if the answer is '_My Room' _or anything like that, I'm taking this box and my sister with me!" Atticus said, trying to look intimidating, but only looking funny (and hot!)

Zane began to twitch.

"N-No, Its through the Kitchen…" Zane said, still in shock and twitching.

"Oh, Okay!" Atticus said cheerfully, picking up the box and walking past Zane.

"Sorry, its just… Atticus's way of showing he loves me… he tries to be overprotective, but he's just to much of a pervert…" Alexis babbled.

"I understand" Zane said, going after Atticus.

Alexis took a small look around the apartment… She was standing in the living room.

It was medium-ish… somewhat on the small side. There was a couch (brown, against the right wall), a table (dark polished wood, to the right of the table) with a lamp (blue shade with a brown base, on the table), a TV hanging on the opposing wall (he had a freaking plasma!) and three bookshelves (far wall). One looked in place; it was brown like most of the other furniture. The other two were glass and looked somewhat out of place. There was also a window (Between two of the bookshelves) leading out to a fire escape, there was a box out on the fire escape filled with books. The view from the window was of the city, and it was getting late, the city just beginning to light up. On the right of the TV, there were two doors, one leading to a bathroom, and the other leading to a bedroom.

_Zane's bedroom!_ Alexis thought, blushing.

_No! Alexis you do not have a crush on your brothers best friend! It would complicate things indefinitely! _

"Yo! Lex! Come on!" Atticus yelled from the kitchen.

Alexis followed the voice into the kitchen.

The kitchen and living room were connected, an archway rather than a door.

The kitchen was small… it had a fridge (full of leftovers) a stove (never used) a microwave (used often) a table pushed against the wall, and four chairs pushed into the table. The stove and fridge were about five feet apart, and between that was a counter, where the microwave was located. Above the counter there were a series of cabinets. The table was on the other side of the appliances, and there was another window above the table. This one also had a view of the city.

Zane and Atticus were already standing in the kitchen. Zane was opening a door adjacent to the kitchen.

"Who knew Zane Truesdale was a chauvinist?" Atticus asked, stepping inside the room.

Zane got his twitch back.

"I mean really, giving the woman the room adjacent to the kitchen, gender roles much?" Atticus said smirking.

"Hypocrite" Alexis muttered.

Atticus raised his eyebrows at Alexis.

"I slept on the couch IN your kitchen!" Alexis said.

Atticus didn't answer.

"Its so, gloomy…" Atticus said, putting down the box he was carrying.

It was a room, a bit smaller then the kitchen. It had wooden floors and dark green walls. It had one tiny window and a door leading to a tiny bathroom, one that didn't have a shower, just a counter, a built in sink, and a toilet. There was also a mirrored medicine cabinet. The room also had a small closet.

The things Alexis had sent over in the past week, her furniture and a few other boxes were stacked against one of the walls.

Zane, once again recovered from his twitch.

"Sorry, I used to use this room as an office…" Zane said apologetically.

"Its okay, nothing some paint won't fix, right?" Alexis said.

"Atticus... Don't you have work or something?" Alexis asked, putting her box down.

"Christ! I forgot! Okay, um, Zane don't do anything that you're going to regret later… Alexis unpack and make sure to tell your office about the switch! All right, that's all I've got! I'll check up on you two tomorrow. Bye!" Atticus said running out of the door.

"What does he even do anyway?" Zane asked.

"Model… He's a male model" Alexis laughed.

Zane, once again, began to twitch.

Alexis smiled at her new roommate and began to open some of the boxes. In attempt to unpack.

"You need any help unpacking?" Zane said.

"No, thank you though…" Alexis said.

"Okay, call me if you need me." Zane said,

(Quite a bit later… 9:34 P.M.)

"There!" Alexis said, wiping her forehead. She didn't have all that much stuff, but it took a bit to get organized.

Her bed was pushed against the window. Her night stand was next to that. Her clothes were unpacked in the closet. Her cosmetics, hair stuff, and other toiletries were away in the tiny bathroom. there were still a few things left, stacked on a set of collapsible shelves.

Alexis walked out of the room to find Zane rummaging through the fridge.

"I guess your cooking skills are as poor as ever?" Alexis said, recalling the one home-ec class they took at the academy.

Zane looked up and shrugged.

"Why? Can you cook?" Zane asked.

Alexis went over to the fridge and peered at its contents.

"Not with that... but in general, yes I can." Alexis said.

Zane nodded and closed the refrigerator.

"Can you open the cabinet to the far left? Pull out the blue binder" Zane said.

Alexis tried to reach the top shelve, but found she was a bit too, short… to pull it down.

"A little help please?" Alexis laughed.

Zane rolled his eyes in a happy manner and pulled the binder down with relative ease.

"What are you in the mood for?" Zane said, holding up the binder.

Alexis looked at its cover and laughed.

_Take out menus, _

_Just incase the single male who is cooking inept gets hungry and is sick of leftovers. _

Alexis smiled and flipped through the binder.

_Well, I guess life with Zane will be a lot more amusing then I thought_

Thisisadivider

Okay then… I know exactly where I'm going with this story.

Note: As some of you already know (anyone who has read my work before, or my profile) I am from New York, so a lot of my ideas for the city where this is located is going to be based on NYC… I apologize if anything is westernized, but living this close to the most exiting city in the world influences me a bit… ANywhoo, tell me what you want updated first!

10join

Fei!


End file.
